A Living Fear
by MuseArchangel
Summary: Bagaimana jika Ichigo dkk gagal menyelamatkan Rukia di Soul Society? Features Dark!Ichigo, Time Travel, Alternate Reality, char deaths. Pair utama IchiRuki dengan pair lainnya. Warning: agak grafik dan OOC. Menerima sumbangan saran dan kritikan!
1. Jingga

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Comments:** Ya, inilah fanfic ber-genre adventure yang dulu saya bingung mau post ato ga sampe curhat di fanfic How To Be Evil. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic! Akan ku publish mungkin seminggu sekali, kalau tidak ada halangan. Jadi jangan lupa ya untuk ngecek =D

Saya juga cuma baca manga dan hanya nonton beberapa season dari animenya. Jadi, kalau ada info yang miss, mohon dimaafkan m(_ _)m

Oh yeah. Perbedaan fanfic ini dengan canon adalah: Aizen lebih sabar, lebih licin (ha), lebih nggak percayaan, dan lebih nggak peduli dengan Ichigo; pertarungan Yoruichi vs Soifon selesai lebih cepat; Tōshirō (agak) (sedikit) lebih kuat; Unohana telat sadar tentang Aizen; dan Yoruichi sendiri lebih berhati-hati dengan Sōtaichō. Apa maksudnya? Baca aja deh~

**Timeline:** Before the rematch of Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai in Soul Society Arc

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. Jayus... maybe. Beberapa umpatan, tapi nggak serius.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 1: "Jingga"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

_| After the Captain's meeting. Captain's Office, 5th Division's Barracks, Soul Society |_

Aizen mendongak dari meja kerjanya di markas divisi kelima. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dan Aizen tidak menyukai apapun yang terasa aneh. 'Sesuatu' itu terus menghantuinya, mengintainya dari ketiadaan, sejak para Ryoka itu menerobos masuk ke dalam Seireitei. Sebelumnya ia tidak menghiraukannya, berpikir bahwa sensasi itu hanyalah perasaan tegang dan adrenalinnya yang terpacu ketika ia sudah hampir dekat dengan tujuan utamanya... sekarang, ia tidak begitu yakin lagi. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa rencananya, mungkin, tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus..?

Ah, tak mungkin. Segalanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Semoga.

_**Kau harus lebih percaya diri**_, ujar seseorang dari dalam pikirannya, suaranya terdengar seperti mengingatkan Aizen.

_Oke, oke... segalanya __**pasti**__ berjalan dengan baik_, batin Aizen, mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. _Bukankah begitu, Kyōka Suigetsu?_

_**Sip.**_

Terdorong karena dukungan jiwa pedangnya, Aizen menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Tenang. Fokus. Konsentrasilah pada tujuan, bukan pada masalah.

Namun, perasaan itu masih mendekam di dasar perutnya saat ia kembali menekuri sehelai kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Padahal ia harus segera menyelesaikan surat ini, surat yang memegang peranan penting dalam rencananya. Ia masih tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya pikiran Hinamori-kun kalau sampai si letnannya itu membaca surat ini. Digesekkannya lagi bolpoin itu lembut, sambil tak lupa menambahkan sedikit getaran pada tangannya, agar surat itu tampak seperti ditulis dengan penuh ketegaran sebelum menghadapi kematian.

Kematian. Lagi-lagi Aizen tersenyum simpul. Sebentar lagi, kematian itu tak akan dapat menyentuhnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu segalanya berjalan pada waktunya. Dan, setelah Aizen mendapatkan Hōgyoku milik Urahara, dia akan memimpin perang sendiri melawan Gotei 13... organisasi yang tak berguna ini. Ya. Semuanya pasti berbuah manis. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ia dapat menggenggamkan tangannya di antara Hōgyoku yang begitu ingin ia dapatkan itu. Dan kemudian, ia mungkin akan mencoba meyakinkan satu Vasto Lorde yang keras kepa—

Aizen berhenti menulis, bahunya menegang. Perasaan tak enak itu kembali menguasai dirinya, kali ini merambat dari dasar perut sampai ke jantungnya. Tentu saja. Hanya si Vasto Lorde yang keras kepala itu yang bisa memberikan sensasi sama persis seperti ini; perasaan tertekan di dasar perut, ketidaknyamanan yang menghantuinya seakan ia dapat setiap saat membunuhnya... pantas saja dia merasa tidak enak. Ia masih mengingat, dengan sangat jelas sekali, ketika si Vasto Lorde itu menolak ajakannya untuk bergabung dengan dirinya, melukainya dengan begitu parah, dan dengan mudah mematahkan Kyōka Suigetsu jadi dua sebelum ia bisa memengaruhinya dengan _Kanzen Saimin_.

Tapi kenapa dia juga merasakan hal itu ketika berada di markasnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah... apakah Vasto Lorde itu berada di sini? Kemungkinan besar tidak, tapi masih ada kemungkinan kecil yang berkata sebaliknya.

Tak ada salahnya untuk mengecek. Shinigami berkacamata itu kemudian memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi melakukan _Reiraku_ untuk menemukan spirit ribbon khas Vasto Lorde itu.

...

...

...

Eh?

Err...

Hmm. Sepertinya ia telah menemukannya. Tapi... ia tidak begitu yakin. Reiatsu yang dirasakannya memang terasa seperti milik si Vasto Lorde, tapi... terasa terlalu biasa. Malah, reiatsu itu sama sekali tidak terasa seperti reiatsu Hollow pada umumnya. Dan terasa sangat... _mentah_.

... ini aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Ia menginspeksi _spirit ribbon_ itu lebih teliti lagi. Reiatsu itu seperti milik shinigami pada umumnya, dengan ciri khas si Vasto Lorde, namun dengan kekuatan yang jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh lebih kecil. Kekuatan yang dirasakan Aizen dari _spirit ribbon_ itu hanyalah setitik debu di kaki dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Vasto Lorde itu yang sebenarnya.

Mulutnya mengerucut jengkel. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, sih?

Aizen jadi kesal sendiri. Ia tak suka kalau ia tak mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya diketahui. Dari dulu ia selalu menjadi shinigami dengan intelegensi yang tak terkalahkan. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia juga kebetulan mengetahui terlalu banyak informasi... seperti misalnya, bagaimana caranya membuat Hōgyoku—alat berbahaya yang bisa menembus batas antara Hollow dan Shinigami. Ketidaktahuan, meskipun kecil seperti ini, sangatlah mengganggunya.

Ia harus menemui Tōsen dan Gin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

o*o*o*o

_| Half an hour later. Sōkyoku Hill, Soul Society |_

Aizen memandang berkeliling, menyapukan pandangannya di antara kelamnya malam yang melingkupi Bukit Sōkyoku. Inilah tempat dimana tujuannya nanti akan tercapai. Namun, pertama-tama...

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi kepada Tōsen yang sudah datang terlebih dulu di tempat ini. Sebagai seorang Shinigami yang kehilangan penglihatannya, tentu kemampuannya dalam merasakan reiatsu seseorang lebih tinggi daripada shinigami biasa... bahkan, mungkin lebih tinggi daripada Aizen sendiri.

"Aneh," hanya itu kata yang dikatakan shinigami berkulit hitam itu.

Gin terlihat tertarik. "Lebih aneh dari Aaroniero, Tōsen?" tanya Gin dengan senyumnya yang terlalu lebar.

"Tak ada hubungannya, Gin," Tōsen menautkan alisnya, tampak kesal. _Whoa_, pikir Gin. Tōsen malam ini memiliki mood yang buruk—dan itu sangat tidak biasa.

Aizen tidak berkomentar melihat mood Tōsen yang berubah drastis daripada biasanya—hal yang sudah pasti disebabkan oleh kemunculan reiatsu aneh itu. Ia hanya memandangi kacamata metalik khas milik Tōsen dengan pikiran yang berputar dengan cepat. "Maksudmu aneh itu... kau bisa merasakan reiatsunya, tapi terasa sangat biasa, begitukah?"

"Ya, seperti itu," Tōsen berkata sambil mengubah posisi berdirinya, kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Shinigami itu ikut menemaninya saat Aizen berangkat menuju tempat makhluk itu berada agar bisa meyakinkan si Vasto Lorde untuk masuk ke dalam jajaran Espada miliknya... dengan hasil yang fatal.

"Reiatsu?" Gin mengerutkan dahi. Senyumnya memudar sedikit. "Reiatsu sapa?"

"Si Ryoka," Aizen menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa sama dia? Ryoka itu kan cuma ngebantu rencana kita dikit banget, habis itu dia kan sama sekali ga berguna."

"Kau tidak pernah ikut merekrut Hollow yang satu itu, Gin," Tōsen berkata, getir. "Reiatsu si Ryoka... mirip dengan reiatsu Gimishain."

"_Gimishain?_" Alis matanya naik. Gimishain. Vasto Lorde misterius yang sangat terkenal di Hueco Mundo selain Baraggan Louisenbairn, Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel, dan Ulquiorra Cifer. Ia juga, sejauh ini, merupakan satu-satunya Hollow yang menolak mejadi bawahan Aizen, dengan bujukan ataupun ancaman apapun. Sayangnya, Gin tidak ikut mengunjunginya bersama Aizen dan Tōsen untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatannya. "Gimishain... maksudmu _Ertocorpa Gimishain_?" ulangnya lagi, kali ini untuk memastikan.

"Siapa lagi?" sahut Tōsen, retoris.

Gin mengangkat bahu. "Yaa, paling aja ada yang punya nama sama..."

"Tidak ada hollow yang namanya sama, Gin."

"Kan gue bilangnya paling aja, jadi yaa... paling aja!"

"Kau ini bodoh."

"Heh? Apa loe bilang? Loe ngomong gue bodo? Eh, nyadar dikit tau ga sih... loe tuh yang bodo, bisa-bisanya marah cuman gara-gara perang mulut doang!"

"Kau mau lihat perang sebenarnya, Gin?"

"Ayo aje... kaga takut. Wek."

"Cukup," Aizen menengahi dengan setengah hati. Perang mulut seperti tadi sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Aizen sampai capek sendiri melerai mereka. Masih ada banyak hal lain selain menangani pertikaian tak penting di antara mereka... seperti Ertocorpa Gimishain, misalnya.

"M-maafkan saya, Aizen-sama..."

"Sori, Kapten..."

Shinigami berambut kecoklatan itu mengibaskan tangannya, mengungkapkan 'tak apa' dalam gerak tangannya. Ia kemudian memandangi keduanya dengan intens. "Tōsen, segera kontak Nelliel. Tanyakan apakah Gimishain meninggalkan Hueco Mundo. Gin, awasi para Ryoka. Jaga agar jangan sampai mereka mengacaukan rencana."

"Dimengerti." Tōsen membungkuk, kemudian pergi menjauh dengan shunpo.

"Oke deh, Aizen-taichō," Gin kembali ceria. "Jadi, gue sekarang harus melototin si rambut oranye..."

Aizen mendadak berhenti. "Rambut oranye?" Kata-kata Aizen meluncur sebelum ia dapat mengendalikan mulutnya. Tidak mungkin kalau dia...

"Yap, rambut oranye. Kan gue dah pernah ketemu sama salah satu ryoka itu, Aizen-taichō," Gin melambai asal-asalan, berniat untuk melakukan shunpo juga. "Aneh banget ya, ada juga orang yang punya rambut oranye. Seenggaknya rambut silver lebih keren. Sayonara, Taichō."

Kapten Divisi Ketiga itu menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan Aizen yang otaknya dipenuhi dengan teka-teki baru yang lebih membingungkan.

o*o*o*o

_| At the same time with the fight between Ichigo VS Renji: Rematch. Captain's Office, 6th Division's Barrack, Soul Society |_

Sore yang indah melatarbelakangi kantor kapten divisi keenam dengan semburat hangat nyaman. Namun kehangatan yang dipancarkan matahari senja itu tak dapat melelehkan dinginnya jiwa Kuchiki Byakuya. Manik abu-abu miliknya meraup seluruh kata demi kata yang tersusun di sehelai kertas putih di atas mejanya, membentuk sebuah laporan. Dengan gerakan tangan yang efisien, namun elegan, ia membubuhkan beberapa patah kata di bawah laporan tersebut, kemudian mengambil laporan lain sembari meletakkan laporan yang telah ditulisinya ke tumpukan lain.

Begitu seterusnya tanpa jeda. Kehidupan yang monoton. Rutinitas tanpa henti. Kewajiban sehari-hari. Keteraturan yang mendamaikan. Tugas tersaji di depannya, tertata rapi, dan diselesaikan dengan cara yang sama rapinya seperti yang selalu ia inginkan dalam kehidupannya.

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Dari reiatsu milik tamu itu, Byakuya langsung mengenalinya. "Masuk," ucapnya tanpa mengangkat muka dari laporan.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan siluet shinigami berambut coklat berkacamata tebal. "Ah, Kuchiki-taichō, selamat siang," Aizen memberi salam hangat. "Maafkan gangguan ini, tetapi saya harus berbicara dengan Anda," ujarnya dengan nada yang sopan.

Byakuya hanya mengerling dari sudut matanya, namun ia masih tetap menjawab dengan nada dingin yang biasa, "Aizen-taichō. Selamat siang." Ia meletakkan pena yang barusan bersandar di tangannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Hal apa gerangan yang membuat Anda sebegitu inginnya bertemu dengan saya?"

"Hanya keingintahuan sederhana, taichō, tak lebih, tak kurang," jawab Aizen dengan suaranya yang hangat seperti biasa.

Byakuya menimbang-nimbang. Mungkin, dia punya waktu yang bisa dia buang.

"Dan apakah itu?" tanya Byakuya tanpa nada ketertarikan apapun.

"Anda tentu pernah bertemu dengan Ryoka itu kan?"

"Ya," jawab Byakuya, dan dirinya segera menyesal telah mengatakan setuju untuk mengadakan pembicaraan omong kosong ini. Semua orang tentu tahu bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu ia telah menghadapi Ryoka itu bersama dengan wakil kaptennya yang tak berguna, Renji.

"Apakah ada ciri yang menonjol dalam diri Ryoka tersebut?" tanya Aizen.

"Rambut oranye." Kenyataan dalam jawaban yang terucap dari mulutnya sama bodohnya dengan keputusannya untuk melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan Aizen. _Rambut oranye_. Siapa orang tolol yang mau mengecat rambutnya dengan warna _oranye_?

"Apakah hanya itu yang ingin Anda ketahui, Aizen-taichō?" tanya Byakuya dingin. Namun, kesadaran Aizen telah lama meninggalkan ruangan kerja Byakuya itu. Otaknya sekarang tenggelam dalam pemikiran serius.

Jadi, memang benar. Entah kenapa, ia memerlukan jawaban pasti dari orang yang sudah pernah melihatnya untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa Ryoka itu benar-benar memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Gimishain.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, sebuah kenangan berputar di kepalanya...

[flashback begins]

_Mata itu hanyalah sebuah rongga kosong. Atau memang rongga kosong? Mungkin tidak. Sesekali ia dapat melihat iris keemasan bersinar di dalamnya, namun hanya sebatas itu. Gigi yang berjejer rapi itu bertindak sebagai mulut. Sepasang tanduk melengkung turun dari kepalanya, mengancam siapapun dengan Cero yang biasa ditembakkan di ujung tanduk itu. Tubuhnya berwarna putih pucat, dengan goresan-goresan hitam yang menjulur keluar dari lubang Hollow-nya, serta bulu-bulu berwarna merah melingkari leher dan pergelangannya._

_Dan tak lupa, seakan melengkapi penampilannya itu, adalah surai panjang yang melingkupi bahunya seperti sebuah mantel. Surai itu berwarna oranye, dengan garis-garis putih dan hitam._

"_Enyah."_

_Kedua pecahan pedang Kyōka Suigetsu itu tergeletak terlupakan di tanah. Tangan Aizen terasa dingin, namun itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan dinginnya cakar yang sedang mencengkeram lehernya._

_Gigi itu terbuka, memamerkan lidah berwarna biru yang tak manusiawi itu kepada dirinya selagi sang Vasto Lorde itu mendesiskan ancaman-ancaman kepadanya. Kemudian Vasto Lorde itu mengayunkan tangannya, dan melemparkan Aizen jauh ke depan. Hanya dengan kemampuannya yang di atas rata-rata belaka itulah Aizen mampu mencegah dirinya terjatuh berguling-guling. Aizen bahkan tak bisa mengira-ngira apakah Vasto Lorde itu hanya tersenyum, atau tersenyum dengan keji. Vasto Lorde itu kemudian mengambil zanpakutō miliknya, dan melemparkannya ke arah dirinya. Dengan satu kerlingan menghina, Vasto Lorde itu kemudian lenyap dari pandangannya._

_Aizen mengambil pecahan-pecahan pedang itu sebelum akhirnya melakukan shunpo untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Baru kali ini ada orang—makhluk—yang segera mematahkan pedangnya sebelum ia menggunakan Shikai. Baru kali ini ada makhluk yang bisa mengalahkannya bahkan sebelum ia bisa berbuat apa-apa. Baru kali ini, ia merasakan sensasi tak nyaman di dasar perutnya... seperti dihantui oleh sesuatu yang tak pernah ada..._

[flashback ends]

Dia sangat yakin kali ini. Anak itu, betapapun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, pasti berhubungan dengan Vasto Lorde itu.

Namun, hubungan yang seperti apa? Aizen belum dapat menemukan jawabannya. Hal ini membuatnya mengembangkan suatu hobi baru; suatu obsesi yang tak sehat yang berpusat pada Ryoka itu. Ia selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, mengawasi setiap langkah yang diambilnya, dan menunggunya untuk mengambil tindakan yang sudah diperkirakan Aizen. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menderita kelainan—ataupun mendadak jadi homo, itu juga bukan. Terima kasih banyak, tapi Aizen masih normal.

Sekarang, Ryoka itu sedang terlibat dalam pertarungan melawan Abarai. Ia telah memprediksi bahwa si Ryoka itu pasti dapat memenangkan pertarungannya. Aizen menggeleng perlahan. Seharusnya, Abarai tidak usah melawannya—bahkan jika sekarang kehidupan mereka dijadikan suatu cerita di dalam manga, pembaca pun pasti tahu siapa yang menang. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai sifat shinigami rambut merah ini. Selalu menggunakan emosi dalam melakukan apapun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tak pernah berusaha mengambil hatinya—terlalu berbahaya, karena seringkali ia kesulitan untuk memprediksi tindakan apa yang akan dia ambil... tidak seperti Hinamori ataupun Kira.

Mendadak kesadarannya jatuh kembali ke bumi. Aih. Ia masih berada di ruang kerja kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu. "Maaf, maaf, Kuchiki-taichō," Aizen berkata. "Aku sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini."

Byakuya terdiam, merasa jengkel sesaat. Kapten bersurai hitam itu selalu tak suka jika perkataannya tidak digubris, bahkan oleh seorang kapten lain sekalipun. "Apakah urusan Anda sudah selesai di sini, Aizen-taichō? Saya masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan."

Oho, sama seperti dirinya, rupanya. Bedanya, 'pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan' milik Byakuya sangat berbeda dengan 'pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan' milik Aizen. Kalau Byakuya, pekerjaan itu mencakup laporan yang belum selesai ditulis. Kalau Aizen, pekerjaan itu mencakup memalsukan kematiannya sendiri, membuat Hinamori gila, mencuri Hōgyoku, memimpin sepasukan Arrancar...

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan saya yang sudah mengambil waktu Anda yang berharga... saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang, Kuchiki-taichō."

Byakuya mengangguk kaku. "Selamat siang."

_Aneh-aneh saja pertanyaannya_, pikir Byakuya ketika pintu menutup di depannya.

Yah, Byakuya tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Sekarang, saatnya kembali ke pekerjaan.

o*o*o*o

_| Before the release of Sōkyoku. Captain's Room, 13th Division's Barrack, Soul Society |_

Sedikit lagi segel ini akan terlepas. Setidaknya sudah sembilan puluh lima persen selesai lah. Tapi...

... tapi, andai kedua anak buahnya itu bisa tenang sedikit, pasti pekerjaan ini sudah selesai dari tadi...

"Duh, gimana nih, Kiyone?" seru Sentarō di luar ruangannya. "Hukuman matinya udah dimulai nih! Kapten belum juga selesai ya?"

"BERISIKK! Aku denger kok, nggak usah teriak kayak gitu! Dasar monyet bau kelek, jenggotan lagi...!" Kemudian Kiyone sendiri malah berteriak. "KAPTENN!"

"Lu sendiri teriak-teriak juga..."

_Anak muda selalu bersemangat tinggi sekali,_ Ukitake berpikir dalam hati. _Yosh, setidaknya segelnya sudah sepenuhnya terlepas._

Terdengar ketukan di pintunya. "Kapten, apakah Anda sudah siap?" seru Kiyone di balik pintu. "Hukuman Kuchiki-san telah dimulai! Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat..."

_Iya, iya,_ Ukitake menggeleng-geleng. Kiyone memang kadang-kadang cerewet sekali... err, lebih tepat kalau ia berkata bahwa Kiyone _selalu_ cerewet sekali. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihatnya tenang, damai, ataupun terduduk manis dalam rentang waktu di atas lima menit.

Omong-omong soal cerewet... Ukitake mengerling sebentar ke arah barang yang sedang dibawanya di tangan kanannya. Kedua iris matanya menancap pada sebuah lambang besar yang terlukis di barang tersebut.

Lambang keluarga Shihōin.

Baik sekali Yoruichi mau meminjamkannya kepada Ukitake. Ukitake agak kaget waktu ia pertama kali melihatnya membawa si Ryoka itu di jembatan di depan Senzaikyū. Ternyata Yoruichi juga ambil bagian dalam penerobosan Ryoka barusan ini. Tapi, begitu Ukitake ingin meminjam salah satu barang berharga milik keluarga Shihōin tersebut untuk menghancurkan Sōkyoku... mantan kapten divisi kedua itupun juga menjadi (agak) cerewet.

'_Setelah selesai menggunakannya, cepat datang ke kediaman keluarga Shihōin. Aku akan menunggu kalian berdua di situ. Ini bukan permintaan, ini PERINTAH!'_

A... ada apakah gerangan...?

Ah, tak ada waktu lagi. Meskipun hal ini memang sedikit membuatnya bingung, namun ia tak dapat membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ia harus segera menuju ke bukit Sōkyoku untuk membantu membebaskan Kuchiki!

Ukitake akhirnya membuka pintu dengan penuh determinasi.

o*o*o*o

_| At the same time with the beginning of the fight between Ichigo VS Byakuya. Seijyōtōkyorin, Central 46 Chambers, Soul Society |_

Aizen tersenyum sambil berjalan menyusuri Seijyōtōkyorin. Senyumnya terlihat berbeda... senyum itu tidak terlihat seperti senyum yang biasa disunggingkan oleh 'Kapten' Aizen, namun lebih menyerupai senyum dari 'Evil' Aizen. Namun hal ini ada alasannya.

Sebab, ia menemukan teori tentang apa hubungan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan Ertocorpa Gimishain. Yah, masih teori sih, namun patut dicoba.

Tapi, pertama-tama, ia harus dapat menangkap Kurosaki—dengan cara-cara yang 'legal', tentu. Dalam arti lain: membiarkan para shinigami menangkap Kurosaki. Kalau hal ini, dia sama sekali tidak perlu turun tangan. Pasti Genryūsai tua itu dapat menangkapnya sendiri, dibantu dengan para shinigami bodoh yang menjadi bawahannya itu... jika kondisi memungkinkan.

Ya. Aizen akan menunggu saat yang tepat. Ia akan bersabar menanti. Sabar itu selalu menghasilkan buah yang manis. Karena, seperti orang bijaksana berkata, kesabaran pasti memberikan imbalan yang pantas—

"Kapten... Hitsugaya sedang menuju ke sini, lho," ucap Gin, membuyarkan lamunannya dengan segera.

... aih.

o*o*o*o

_| After the fight between Yoruichi VS Soifon. Soul Society |_

Tepat ketika ia melihat kedua sosok itu datang menuju tempat bekas kediamannya itu, ia langsung berseru, "Ukitake, Kyōraku!" Tanpa melewatkan waktu lagi ia segera melakukan shunpo menuju lapangan besar di belakang rumahnya. Sebuah senkaimon telah menanti di tempat itu, yang memang dibangun sebagai tempat membuka gerbang antar dunia itu.

Untunglah ia bisa menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Soifon lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakannya. Meskipun tato bergambar kupu-kupu hitam itu masih menancap dalam-dalam di kulitnya, ia tak peduli. Yang penting adalah membawa Kyōraku dan Ukitake keluar dari Soul Society!

"Di sini!" tambah shinigami berkulit hitam itu sembari memberi gestur agar mereka mengikutinya. "Nggak usah banyak bicara—cepat masuk!"

"Tapi, bukannya—" Ukitake ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun langsung dipotong oleh Yoruichi.

"Apa kau lupa? Keluarga Shihōin memiliki senkaimon pribadi! Sekarang cepat masuk dan jika sudah sampai, temui Urahara!"

"Tapi, bukannya—" Kyōraku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun (lagi-lagi) langsung dipotong oleh Yoruichi.

"Senkaimon kami ditutup, ya, tapi hanya untuk hari ini aku bisa membukanya, sekarang—"

Suhu di antara mereka meningkat dengan drastis. Reiatsu ini... tak salah lagi. Dengan sentakan mengerikan, ketiganya langsung menyadari bahwa Yamamoto telah mencapai tempat dimana mereka berada.

"Mau kemana kalian, bocah-bocah...?"

Yoruichi segera menendang mereka berdua masuk ke Senkaimon setelah memastikan bahwa mereka mendapatkan Jigokuchō masing-masing, dan setelah mendapatkan Jigokuchō miliknya sendiri, ia kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam Senkaimon—semua itu dilakukannya dalam lima detik.

Apa? Kau tidak percaya? Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, tapi berhubung Yoruichi adalah mantan kapten divisi kedua... yah, hal seperti itu tadi sangat mungkin terjadi.

"_Sumanai_, Sōtaichō..." Yoruichi mengangkat tangan, memberi salut hormat padanya selagi pintu Senkaimon perlahan menutup. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberitahumu—musuhmu bukan kami, tapi Aize—"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika api mulai terbentuk dan menuju ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Yoruichi hanya bisa menggeleng. Duh, kakek tua ini memang nggak bisa dibilangi apa-apa. Yah, sudahlah. Ia kemudian melambai kepadanya sambil menambahkan dengan suara ceria, "_Jaa na_~!"

Pintu itu menutup tepat sebelum jilatan api Taimatsu dari Ryūjin Jakka menyentuhnya.

Gigi Yamamoto mengertak, dan ia memandang tempat di mana pintu Senkaimon itu menutup dengan penuh ketidaksetujuan. Kapten tertua di antara Gotei 13 itu kemudian menyegel kembali zanpakutō tersayangnya, dan bergumam kecil dengan perasaan dongkol,

"Anak-anak durhaka...!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Notes:**

Soal 'gaul'-nya Gin: Di dubbing Jepang, Gin memiliki dialek Osaka-ben. Author mencoba untuk menunjukkan dialek tersebut dengan menggantinya dengan dialek Jakarta tapi sepertinya sedikit fail? #ketawagulinguling

WARNING buat Tōshirō's fans: siapkan hati Anda matang-matang untuk membaca next chapter. Kejadian yang kutulis bakal bikin anda teriak frustasi.

Don't forget to review! Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m

**Editting Log:**

9/5/2012 – Menambah author notes tentang dialek Gin.


	2. Seijyōtōkyorin

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Timeline:** When Tōshirō and Matsumoto found that Central 46 members were murdered

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. Sedikit umpatan dari Tōshirō. Beberapa dialog diambil langsung dari Bleach. Deskripsi yang jelas dalam menjelaskan luka. Kejadian yang akan diceritakan akan membuatmu frustasi, khususnya bagi para fans Tōshirō.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 2: "Seijyōtōkyorin"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ini... ini pembantaian.

Awalnya Tōshirō dengan Matsumoto hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Central 46 yang tidak beres, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan disambut oleh pemandangan sepert ini. Seluruh anggota Central 46 telah dibunuh di tempat mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa diskusi dengan Matsumoto, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa pembantaian ini sudah lama terjadi... yang berarti, seluruh perintah yang mereka terima dari Central 46 adalah palsu.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Ichimaru? Apakah dia bisa berbuat sejauh ini sendirian? Apakah ada orang lain yang bekerja sama dengannya?

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hatinya mencelos sampai ke mulutnya. Suara ini... ia tak mungkin salah mengenali suara ini. Tapi, tak mungkin! Orang ini sudah... mati!

Ia mendongak tepat ke arah pintu masuk yang barusan ia lewati. "Aizen!" Tōshirō hampir kehilangan napasnya melihat shinigami yang seharusnya akan dikremasi itu. "Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apakah kau... benar-benar Aizen?"

Aizen hanya tersenyum, lalu menghilang—_shunpo_, Tōshirō sadar.

Apakah dia hantu? Tapi, tak mungkin ada _hantu _di Soul Society... karena Soul Society sendiri adalah tempat di mana para hantu pergi.

Ya. Ia masih dapat merasakan reiatsu Aizen. Dengan segera ia mengikutinya. "Cepat, Matsumoto!"

"_H-hai!_"

Mereka mengikutinya, melewati koridor-koridor, pintu-pintu, hingga akhirnya tiba di—

"_Seijyōtōkyorin_..." Matsumoto memandang berkeliling. "Aku belum pernah berada di sini selama hidupku."

Tōshirō sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang ia permasalahkan adalah keberadaan shinigami berambut coklat itu yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Aizen!" Tōshirō kembali berseru kepadanya. "Kutanya kau—apakah kau benar-benar Aizen?"

"Tentu saja. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar Aizen yang asli," jawab Aizen sambil berbalik. Senyumnya tidak seperti biasanya. Senyumnya terlihat... lebih licik. "Meskipun begitu, aku tidak mengira bahwa Hitsugaya-kun dan Matsumoto-san akan tiba di sini..."

"Mereka ngga bisa diprediksi, sih," ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Gin...? Maksudku—Ichimaru-taichō?" Matsumoto tergagap melihat kemunculan shinigami yang selama ini dicurigai oleh Tōshirō dan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, kecurigaan mereka memang terbukti... tapi... kenapa ia bersama orang yang seharusnya sudah mati? Matsumoto memandangi Gin dengan kedua iris aquamarine miliknya sambil menahan kepahitan hatinya. _Gin... kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun... tak pernah memberitahuku kemana kau akan pergi... pasti, setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku, lagi..._

Tōshirō, sementara itu, curiga dengan perkataan Aizen sebelum Gin muncul. "Apa? Apa maksud kalian?" tuntut Tōshirō.

"Apa maksud kami?" Retoris. "Taktik perang, tentu saja. Langkah terbaik dalam taktik perang ini adalah mencegah kalian menyadari musuh asli kalian."

"Musuh?" Mata Tōshirō melebar, namun kemudian pemahaman mulai mewarnai kedua bola matanya. Dengan kemarahan yang mengisi setiap suku kata, Tōshirō kemudian bertanya, "Sejak kapan kalian bekerja sama? Apakah sebelum kau memalsukan kematianmu?"

"Tentu saja sejak awal," ucap Aizen santai dengan senyum yang masih menggantung di bibir. "Sejak aku menjadi kapten, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan orang lain sebagai wakil kapten selain Gin."

Tōshirō memejamkan mata untuk mengontrol kemarahannya, namun tak berhasil. Tanpa sadar, reiatsu perlahan mulai terkumpul di sekeliling Tōshirō. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Jadi, selama ini... Hinamori, aku, bawahanmu, shinigami lain, semuanya..." Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan langsung menghunjamkan pandangan penuh kebencian kepada Aizen, "... kau menipu kami semua?"

"Aku tak memiliki niat untuk menipu kalian," Aizen berkata dengan nada yang dimaksudkan sebagai nada yang menenangkan. "Hanya saja, kalian semua tak pernah memahami... aku yang sebenarnya."

"Tak pernah memahami?" Tōshirō tak percaya. "Hinamori... Hinamori _mengagumimu_. Dia bergabung dengan Gotei 13 hanya agar bisa berada lebih dekat denganmu. Dia ingin membantumu, dan bekerja sangat keras sehingga bisa menjadi seorang letnan seperti yang ia inginkan!"

"Aku tahu," ujar Aizen. "Tak ada yang lebih gampang untuk dimanipulasi daripada orang yang mengagumimu. Karena itulah aku mendorongnya untuk menjadi salah satu anak buahku."

Ekspresi keterkejutan, ketidakpercayaan, dan kemarahan tergambar di wajah Tōshirō. _Orang ini..!_

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Kau harus selalu mengingat hal ini, Hitsugaya-kun. Kekaguman... adalah perasaan yang sangat jauh berbeda dari pengertian."

Rasa kemarahan yang teramat sangat telah mencapai titik batasnya dalam diri Tōshirō. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan Hyōrinmaru dari sarungnya. Reiatsu kebiruan meledak keluar dari tubuh Tōshirō, menghancurkan lantai keemasan Seijyōtōkyorin.

Kedua orang itu melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari semburan reiatsu Tōshirō. Udara terasa beku. Kabut segera terkumpul di sekitar tubuh kapten mungil itu.

"Taichō!" Matsumoto berseru dari jauh, rupanya juga telah mengambil jarak aman dari kaptennya.

"Menjauh lagi, Matsumoto," Tōshirō memperingatkannya dari balik kabut dingin tebal yang membekukan. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa dalam jarak dua belas kilometer, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

Matsumoto hanya mengangguk, rasa keterkejutan dari pengkhianatan kedua kapten itu rupanya masih meninggalkan kesan yang dalam baginya.

Tōshirō menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berkata, "_Bankai..._"

Gagang pedang Hyōrinmaru segera memuntahkan es kebiruan yang melingkupi seluruh kulit Tōshirō. Sepasang sayap besar segera terbentuk di punggungnya. Terdapat dua buah bunga berkelopak empat yang terbentuk dari es melayang-layang di belakang Tōshirō.

"_Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!_"

Aizen melompat menghindari serangan dari Tōshirō, terlihat santai meskipun hampir separo ruangan Seijyōtōkyorin telah diselimuti es.

"Aizen, aku akan membunuhmu," kata Tōshirō dengan nada mematikan.

"Jangan gunakan kata-kata keras seperti itu," senyum Aizen telah berubah menjadi seringai. "Kau akan terlihat seperti orang yang lemah."

Tōshirō berteriak, melancarkan satu serangan yang diarahkan tepat ke dada Aizen. Balok-balok es besar dalam seketika terbentuk di belakang Aizen ketika Daiguren Hyōrinmaru benar-benar menembus kulit shinigami berambut coklat itu. Selama sedetik Tōshirō mengira bahwa ia benar-benar membunuhnya.

Namun—

"Apa?"

—Aizen hanya tersenyum di dalam balok es yang memerangkap dirinya, kemudian ia menghilang.

Tidak, ia tidak hanya menghilang.

Karena mendadak Tōshirō dapat merasakan kulitnya sendiri terbuka, mengeluarkan darah yang segera menyembur keluar, membasahi shihakusho dan balok-balok es miliknya. Dalam sekali serangan itu pula, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru hancur karena tak dapat menahan kekuatan Aizen.

Mata Tōshirō melebar. "Ini... tak mungkin..."

Aizen tersenyum di balik kacamatanya yang merefleksikan birunya balok-balok es yang telah mengubah wajah ruangan tersebut. "Pemandangan yang bagus," komentarnya. "Memang bukan musimnya, tapi melihat es di saat seperti ini tidaklah buruk."

"Kau..." Tōshirō mencoba untuk bertahan dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya. "B-bagaimana... bisa...?" _Kekuatan yang begitu hebat... apakah dia benar-benar Sōsuke Aizen yang pernah kukenal...?_

"'Bagaimana dia bisa menghindari seranganku dengan sempurna?', mungkin begitu pikirmu," Aizen berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindari seranganmu. Sejak awal aku tidak berdiri di sana sama sekali."

"Apa maksud—"

"T-taich-chō..." Sebuah suara lemah terdengar. Ia hampir melupakan pemilik suara tersebut, saking membaranya kemarahan dirinya terhadap Aizen. Namun otaknya tak dapat memproses hal yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Dengan bahu yang berlumuran darah, Matsumoto terperangkap di dalam balok es dimana ia seharusnya memerangkap Aizen.

Dengan kata lain, ia baru saja menusuk _Matsumoto_, bukan _Aizen_.

"Tak mungkin... tak mungkin aku—apa yang terjadi...?" Tōshirō tergagap.

Aizen memperlihatkan pedang yang mendadak muncul di tangannya. "Zanpakutō-ku, Kyōka Suigetsu, memiliki kemampuan yang disebut 'Kanzen Saimin'—'Hipnotisme Sempurna'."

"Hipnotisme... Sempurna?" Tōshirō terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah sesaat dari mulutnya. "Tapi, Kyōka Suigetsu... bertipe air yang... menggunakan refleksi dan air yang mengalir... untuk membingungkan musuh..." Tōshirō memandangi Aizen—kebingungan, kesakitan, dan tidak percaya. "... kau juga mengumpulkan... seluruh kapten, dan menunjukkannya..."

Tunggu. Menunjukkannya?

"... Aku mengerti..." Tōshirō menghela napas berat. Meskipun tubuhnya terluka, namun ketajaman otaknya tak pernah berhenti memperlihatkan kehebatannya. "Jadi... itu adalah... ritual sebelum kau... menjalankan hipnotismu..."

"_Sasuga Hitsugaya-kun_. Kau memang lulusan berbakat dari Akademi," ujar Aizen. Seringainya telah kembali menjadi senyum biasa. "Kau benar. 'Hipnotisme Sempurna' mengontrol kelima indra, menciptakan figur, bentuk, energi, sentuhan, dan bau. Seluruh hal ini dapat digunakan untuk menipu musuh. Dengan kata lain, aku dapat membuat seekor nyamuk tampak seperti seekor naga, ataupun rawa-rawa tampak seperti padang bunga. Dan yang diperlukan untuk melakukan semua itu hanyalah melepas segel Kyōka Suigetsu di depan musuh."

Tōshirō hanya diam sambil terengah-engah. Ia menyerap seluruh informasi tersebut.

"Siapapun yang pernah melihat lepasnya segel Kyōka Suigetsu meskipun hanya sekali, telah terjatuh dalam hipnotisme sempurna saat itu juga. Sampai aku melepaskan segel Kyōka Suigetsu, mereka telah terperangkap dalam hipnotisme tersebut."

"Melihatnya... hanya sekali..." gumam Tōshirō. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas. "Maksudmu adalah...!"

"Sepertinya kau sadar. Benar. Jika kau sudah terhipnotis sejak awal karena pernah melihatnya sekali, berarti orang yang tak pernah melihatnya berarti tak pernah terjatuh dalam hipnotisme sempurnaku. Yang berarti adalah, Kaname Tōsen merupakan anak buahku sejak awal."

"Kaname... Tōsen?" Tōshirō hanya bisa bergumam tak percaya ketika ia melihat shinigami buta itu menampakkan dirinya sendiri di samping Aizen. Terlalu banyak keterkejutan yang melanda dirinya sekarang hingga rasanya kepala Tōshirō mau pecah.

"Aku harus memujimu, Hitsugaya-kun. Kukira tidak hanya kamu yang sadar, tapi ternyata shinigami lain sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kalian semua benar-benar tak berguna."

Giginya bergemertak. "Aizen... sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini semua..."

"Tak ada gunanya kau mengetahui hal itu," Aizen berbalik memunggungi Hitsugaya sambil tetap memandangnya di balik bahu. "Lagipula, seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatan anak buahmu... bukankah begitu, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Sekali lagi Tōshirō bangkit. Sayap es kembali terbentuk di punggungnya secara perlahan. Ia kemudian mencabut pedangnya dari lantai, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan.

Tōshirō mekonsentrasikan reiatsu yang dimilikinya untuk diletakkan di bawah kakinya, lalu ia melakukan shunpo tercepat yang mampu dilakukannya agar dapat muncul di belakang Aizen. "Hyaaaaaaa!"

CRATT!

Ia sama sekali tak memiliki keraguan untuk menusuk Aizen. Meskipun ia telah menusuk Matsumoto karena ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang kekuatan shinigami itu yang sebenarnya, namun sekarang ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar menusuk Aizen. Lagipula, luka Matsumoto—untungnya—tidak terlalu parah, akibat dari perbedaan tinggi letnannya itu dengan Aizen sendiri. Jadi, jika awalnya Tōshirō berencana untuk menusuk dada Aizen dan ternyata ia menusuk Matsumoto pada ketinggian yang sama, luka yang seharusnya berakibat fatal jika mengenai Aizen itu tak akan melukai Matsumoto secara serius, karena bahunyalah yang tertusuk.

Dan lagi, tak ada shinigami lain yang akan dikorbankan Aizen sebagai pengganti dirinya agar dia bisa berlindung di balik segala omong kosong 'hipnotisme sempurna' ini. Tak ada lagi suara kesakitan lain yang akan menyambutnya selain suara kesakitan Aizen sendiri.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Tak a—

"S-shiro-chan..."

Seluruh darahnya terasa menghilang dari pembuluh nadinya. Iris _teal_ miliknya perlahan mengubah fokus pandangannya, menuju seorang shinigami yang tak pernah disangkanya untuk berada di tempat ini.

Momo Hinamori.

Hatinya seakan direndam dalam salju terdingin. "Tidak... Hinamori..."

Sekali lagi senyum Aizen telah berubah menjadi seringai. Namun, kali ini seringai itu memiliki setitik kekejaman yang mewarnainya. "Aku juga lupa memberitahumu, Hitsugaya-kun. Wakil Kaptenku yang tercinta, Hinamori-kun, mengikutimu dari belakang. Kau memang menaruh segel di kamarnya yang tidak bisa dipatahkan dari luar. Tapi, dari dalam... dia dengan mudah dapat mematahkan segel itu, dan mengikutimu ke sini. Bayangkan, mengetahui ternyata kecurigaannya terhadap _Shiro-chan _memang benar... dan masuk ke sini, hanya untuk dikhianati oleh sahabat masa kecilnya..."

Sinar matanya mulai meredup, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan sang shinigami perempuan itu untuk bertanya dengan terbata-bata, "Shiro... chan... kena—pa?"

Aizen tak dapat menahan tawa kecil yang terselip keluar. "Terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau telah membunuhnya. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak. Dia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa diriku—begitulah aku melatih dirinya. Tapi karena kau telah membunuhnya, sekarang aku tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana aku harus 'menangani' Hinamori-kun..."

Tak ada lagi 'perencanaan matang' dan segala tetek bengeknya di otak Tōshirō. Tak ada lagi 'pemikiran dengan kepala dingin' dan segala omong kosongnya di benak Tōshirō. Yang ia pedulikan adalah pedangnya—pedangnya, yang pasti akan menembus jantung Aizen. Dengan segera, ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru meraung, merefleksikan segala kemarahan Tōshirō dan langsung melayang ke arah Aizen dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti mata telanjang.

Namun, Aizen lebih cepat. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia langsung berucap, "_Bakudō no yon: Hainawa._"

Tali kuning keemasan mendadak melilitnya dari ketiadaan, menghentikan aksinya dengan segera dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas lututnya. Dengan terhentinya gerakan dari Tōshirō, naga es raksasa itu ikut terhenti. Dalam sekali tebasan Aizen kemudian menghancurkan naga es raksasa tersebut.

Mendapati Daiguren Hyōrinmaru sekali lagi telah hancur dan sama sekali tak dapat terbentuk lagi, ia kemudian memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian sambil berseru, "Aizen...! Kau—kau—pengkhianat busuk...! Beraninya... kau... menggunakan Hinamori..."

Aizen berbalik, sambil memandang Tōshirō dengan pandangan sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Aah, Hitsugaya-kun, aku benar-benar ingin mendengarkan segala protesmu terhadapku, tapi dengan menyesal kukatakan bahwa setelah banyaknya informasi yang kuberitahukan kepadamu, aku tak dapat membiarkanmu menyebarkan semuanya itu kepada shinigami lain."

"Apa—?"

_Crrashhh!_

Kulit leher dan bahunya terpisah, mengekspos daging kemerahan dan tulang belulang yang juga ikut dipatahkan oleh Kyōka Suigetsu. Darah kembali muncrat membasahi shihakusho dan lantai beku di bawah Tōshirō selagi shinigami itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Gloorrggghhh—"

"Maaf ya, Tōshirō?" tanya Aizen sambil menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang menjijikkan bagi Tōshirō. "Aku memutus pita suaramu."

Meskipun ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan hampir sebagian besar otot tubuhnya, Tōshirō tetap ingin meludahkan berbagai macam ancaman pada Aizen. Namun Aizen benar. Ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya sedikitpun—pita suaranya benar-benar putus.

"Nikmati sisa-sisa kebebasanmu di antara tali-temali Hainawa ini. Tōsen, ikut aku. Gin, pastikan agar kalian ditemukan oleh shinigami yang lewat. Yakinkan mereka kalau Tōshirō-lah yang menyerang keduanya."

"Sip, Taichō," Gin memberikan senyumnya yang biasa. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan Tōshirō yang perlahan bangkit berdiri, sama sekali tak mempedulikan lehernya yang telah terkoyak. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu dipaksakan ke arah Aizen dengan susah payah—pecahan-pecahan es kembali terbentuk di tangannya. Kapten berambut putih itu siap untuk menyerang Aizen sekali lagi dalam segala luka yang dideritanya kalau saja Gin tidak turun tangan.

"_Bakudō no roku ju ichi: Rikujōkōrō!_" rapal Gin, membuat Tōshirō sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan satu pun ototnya karena kemunculan enam lempeng Kidō kekuningan yang mendadak muncul di bagian perutnya. Aizen mengangguk setuju, dan kemudian menghilang di balik dinding Seijōtōkyorin bersama Tōsen... senyum itu tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya yang tampan.

Mengetahui bahwa Aizen sekarang sudah benar-benar menghilang, Gin kemudian mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum sedih. "Sori, Hitsugaya. Kamu bakalan ditangkap Patrol Corps, dan dihukum mati gara-gara nyerang mereka berdua... nggak ada yang bisa kamu laku'in lagi."

Gin tidak tahu kalau Tōshirō sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya. Otak Tōshirō berputar seperti kaset macet, organ tubuhnya itu terus mengirimkan gambar senyuman Aizen yang sekarang begitu dibencinya. Meskipun begitu, betapapun ia berusaha, ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyuman yang terpatri di otaknya itu. Ya, senyum itu tetap terus menghantuinya, bahkan setelah Aizen menghilang. Ia mencoba untuk menyerukan nama si bangsat itu agar dia kembali dan Tōshirō dapat membunuhnya, namun sayang—seperti yang telah dijelaskan Aizen—suaranya telah menghilang. Rasa keputusasaan dan ketiadaan harapan telah membuncah demikian besar hingga ia hanya bisa berteriak, dan berteriak, dan berteriak...

... tanpa suara.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I'm evil. You've guessed that right.

Rencananya chapter ini maunya dijadikan satu dengan chapter sebelumnya, tapi ngelihat halamannya ternyata udah nyampe 17 halaman... terpaksa dipisah. Orz

Terima kasih banyak buat para reviewer yang sudah memberikan isi hatinya padaku tentang fanfic ini! #plak

Don't forget to review! Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m

**Editting Log:**

9/5/2012 – Menggabung comments dengan author's notes. Menambah percakapan Gin dengan 'dialek' yang sesuai.


	3. Hilang

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Reply to reviews: **[buat yang ga bisa dikirimin PM wkwk]

Lux Ferebat

Halo juga Hitsu fan... eh, beneran suka? O.o wkwkwk.. jangan sampe digebukin lah, ditampar aja gapapa #lah. Oke, makasih banyak buat review dan supportnya :'D Ini chapter barunya, hohoho...

**Timeline:** After Aizen exits and Unohana enters Central 46 Chambers

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. Deskripsi yang jelas dalam menjelaskan luka. 12 halaman di Word. Kejadian yang akan diceritakan akan membuatmu frustasi—lagi. Dan... CHAR DEATH.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 3: "Hilang"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ichimaru-taichō!" Unohana terlihat terkejut. Di belakangnya, Isane tergopoh-gopoh masuk mengikuti ritme langkah Unohana yang cepat sambil membawakan zanpakutō milik kaptennya itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sejujurnya, aku juga nggak tau, Unohana-taichō," Ichimaru mengaku. Senyumnya telah lama menghilang, digantikan oleh kemarahan. "Aku cuma curiga, kok pintu depan Central 46 keliatan kebuka paksa. Ternyata, waktu aku masuk, aku ngeliat Hitsugaya-taichō..." Ia memandang berkeliling, dan melanjutkan, "... sudah... ngelaku'in semua ini."

Isane tak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut. Ia langsung berjalan menuju Hinamori dan melakukan Kidō penyembuhan terhadap luka tusuk bertabur es di bahunya.

Unohana juga menghampiri Hitsugaya, memeriksa kondisinya. Ia menyipitkan matanya setelah melihat kondisi leher dan bahu Hitsugaya yang hampir terpisah dari tubuhnya. "Apakah reaksi seperti ini benar-benar perlu?" tanyanya, nadanya terdengar tidak setuju.

"Menurutku sih iya aja," Gin hanya mengangkat bahu.

Menggeleng pelan, Unohana hanya bisa berusaha untuk melepaskan Bakudō yang melilit tubuh Hitsugaya, dan sedikit tertegun ketika mendapati bahwa ia kesulitan melenyapkan tali Hainawa dan lempengan Rikujōkōrō dari tubuh kapten mungil itu. Kembali menyipitkan matanya, perempuan itu kemudian melakukan Kidō penyembuhan semampunya terhadap kondisi Hitsugaya yang mengenaskan.

"Ichimaru-taichō," gumam Unohana setelah beberapa saat hening. "Apakah Hitsugaya-taichō bertanggung jawab dalam pembunuhan anggota Central 46 di depan?"

"Aku nggak tau," lagi-lagi Ichimaru mengaku. "Sekarang sih itu rasanya nggak penting lagi." Ia membuka matanya sedikit, terlihat benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Rangiku.

"Ah," hanya itu jawaban dari Unohana. Kapten wanita itu mengerti kondisi hati Ichimaru. Mungkin, Unohana pun juga akan bereaksi sama jika ia menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya tergeletak di depannya dengan luka membujur di dada.

Setelah sepuluh menit hening, Unohana akhirnya selesai menyembuhkan organ-organ dalam milik Hitsugaya, yang berarti Hitsugaya telah berhasil diselamatkan dari kondisi antara hidup dan mati—bukan kapten divisi keempat gelarnya jika Unohana tak dapat menstabilkan kondisi pasiennya dalam hitungan beberapa menit. Yang penting adalah kemauan dan keinginan si pasien untuk bertahan hidup dan sembuh.

"Ichimaru-taichō," Unohana berkata, menegakkan diri di atas tubuh Hitsugaya yang masih terlihat pingsan. "Isane dan aku sendiri akan mengontak Patrol Corps. Bisakah Anda menunggu sebentar di sini?"

"Nggak masalah, Unohana-taichō," Gin mengangguk.

Begitu kedua wanita tersebut keluar, Hitsugaya kemudian membuka kelopak matanya sedikit, dengan sangat perlahan. _Arigatō, Unohana-taichō_._ Dengan begini, aku bisa melakukannya..._

o*o*o*o

| _At the same time. Unknown Seireitei street, Soul Society |_

"Ada apa, Renji?" Rukia bertanya di antara dekapan tangan Renji ketika shinigami itu berhenti mendadak.

Renji memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan waspada. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Setelah sesaat berlalu, akhirnya ia berlari kembali sambil bergumam, "Ah, nggak... aku cuma ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Aneh gimana...?" tanya Rukia.

"Aneh kayak mukamu," jawab Renji asal.

Sebuah anime vein muncul di kepalanya. "Heh, enak aja! Mukamu tuh yang aneh! Kayak pedangmu!"

"Maksud loh?"

"Ooh, harus kuterjemahin ya? Mukamu kayak BABON!"

"Woi, Zabimaru bukan babon! Dia itu... dia itu Zabimaru!" Renji dengan keras kepala membantahnya karena dia menyadari Zabimaru itu memang babon.

Rukia tergelak. "Hahahaha! _Like master like sword_..."

"Eh, yang bener tuh _Like father like son_, gublug!"

"Biarin! Emang kamu pinter bahasa Inggris? Dapet nilai 6 aja dulu kamu udah sujud sukur! Itu pun karena bantuanku!"

"Bantuan apaan, dasar cebol!"

"Cebol?" Rukia mengunci pandangannya ke mata Renji dalam-dalam dengan sengit, kemudian memalingkan muka seperti anak kecil.

Kemudian Rukia tersenyum licik ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Heheheh... katanya nggak boleh rame waktu kabur, tapi kamu sendiri teriak-teriak kayak babon mau kawin..."

"Babon mau kawin? Ihh, ternyata lu liatnya yang kayak gituan..." Renji menggeleng-geleng dengan alay.

Rukia merasakan wajahnya memerah. "R-ralat deh! Babon mau nikah!"

"Apa bedanya..."

"Ada bedanya dong!" Rukia cemberut.

Namun, Renji hanya diam saja kali ini.

"Woi, Renji! Aku lagi ngomong sama kamu..." Rukia menatapnya dengan jengkel, tapi berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa sekali lagi Renji yang menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

Namun, kali ini tatapan terkejut setengah mati tergambar di wajah Renji. Suaranya hampir meninggalkan tenggorokannya. "K-kalian..."

Di depannya, berdiri sosok-sosok manusia yang sudah tak pernah dilihatnya lagi selama puluhan tahun. Ia masih dapat mengingat mereka dengan jelas, tentu saja—seakan kematian mereka tidak menjadi penghalang ingatan Renji akan wajah mereka. Wajah mereka, rambut mereka, ekspresi mereka, senyum, sinar mata, bahkan reiatsu mereka... tidak salah lagi.

Mereka adalah teman-teman Renji dan Rukia ketika masih berada di Rukongai.

"Renji, sudah lama nggak ketemu yah!" Seseorang berucap sambil melambaikan tangan.

Betapapun hebatnya mereka mengembalikan kenangan masa lalunya, tangan Renji tetap terangkat dengan gemetaran sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka. "Kalian... se-seharusnya sudah m-mati!" 

"Hee? Kau jahat sekali, Renji. Bukannya dahulu kita pernah hidup bersama di Rukongai? Dengan Rukia-chan, pula. Seharusnya reaksimu lebih hangat!" Salah seorang yang lain cemberut.

Mendadak, semuanya mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung pedang mereka yang dipasang di pinggul. "Kalau begini, kita harus membunuhmu, Renji!"

"A-apa—"

CRAAAT!

Luka yang berada di punggung Renji kembali terbuka, memicu luka-luka lain yang berada di dekat luka tersebut juga ikut terbuka.

"Renji! RENJI!" Rukia panik, sangat panik. Kenapa Renji berhenti berlari? Sesaat setelah Renji berlari, wajahnya menjadi seputih kertas seakan melihat hantu. Ia juga melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal kepada sekelompok orang yang tak dapat dilihat Rukia. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, luka di punggungnya terbuka! Ada apa ini?

"A-apa yang terjadi..." Renji bergumam perlahan, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut. Tangannya semakin erat mendekap Rukia...

... namun, tangan itu dengan segera melemah ketika sebuah kekuatan yang tak kasat mata kembali menyerang Renji. Dan kali ini, serangan tersebut menyebabkan darah kembali memuntahkan dirinya sendiri dari lengan kirinya yang hampir terputus.

"RENJI!"

Inilah batasnya. Renji sama sekali tak dapat menghentikan laju tubuhnya yang terjatuh perlahan ke tanah. Ia merasakan tubuh Rukia perlahan meninggalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak... R-Rukia..." Dan dengan gumaman lemahnya yang terakhir, kesadarannya meninggalkan Renji.

Sementara itu, mulut Rukia terbuka lebar karena _shock _berat ketika melihat orang yang sekarang membawanya dengan mencengkeram ikat lehernya.

"A-Aizen-taichō?"

o*o*o*o

| _At the same time, on Sōkyoku Hill |_

"Terima kasih, Inoue."

Ichigo tersenyum memandangi langit.

Burung beterbangan di udara.

Angin berbisik halus membelai mata.

Detik berikutnya, api muncul dari ketiadaan.

Tubuh Ichigo tertekan ke tanah hanya karena kekuatan dari reiatsu tersebut. _I-ini... aku tak pernah merasakan reiatsu sekuat ini... berat sekali, seberat samudra luas tak berujung..._

"A-apa ini?" Ganju berteriak, mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya; seakan hal tersebut dapat mengurangi efek tekanan spiritual yang mendadak muncul itu.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue terdengar ketakutan. "Santen Kesshun!" Dengan segera ketiga peri miliknya—Baigon, Hinagiku, dan Lily—membentuk sebuah perisai segitiga berwarna keemasan untuk melindungi mereka dari tekanan tersebut.

"Sial... reiatsu ini benar-benar membuatku susah bernapas..." Uryū mengertakkan giginya, merasa putus asa. Bagaimana ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya? Ah, benar. Ia masih memiliki tabung-tabung silver berisi reiatsu yang tersimpan aman di balik bajunya ini. Mungkin ia masih bisa melawan musuh dengan ini.

"Y-Y-Yama-Yamamoto S-S-S-S-Sō-Sōta-t-taichō!" Aramaki gemetaran hebat, kemudian langsung pingsan. Yachiru bahkan terlihat tegang.

"Ryoka!" Terdengar suara menggelegar dari seorang... kakek? Botak, lagi. Dan ada _PITA_ yang melilit jenggotnya. Tapi, betapapun konyolnya penampilannya, kekuatan kakek itu benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan. "Kalian sudah menghancurkan dua per tiga Seireitei, dan mengalahkan hampir seluruh kapten! Kalian tak bisa dimaafkan!"

Namun, mendadak mereka dapat merasakan api tersebut perlahan menghilang. Seorang kapten berkulit hitam mendekati kakek-kakek itu. Meskipun kapten berkulit hitam itu dibalut perban, kapten itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan api yang menari-nari di sekitarnya. "Serahkan padaku, Sōtaichō," ujarnya dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Uryū mengingat wajahnya. "Dia..."

"Kau kenal dia, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, aku pernah menghadapinya," kata Uryū sambil membetulkan letak kacamata. Tak mungkin ia mengakui bahwa waktu itu Uryū sama sekali kehilangan kekuatannya dan kemudian _pingsan_ hanya dalam satu serangan yang aneh oleh kapten itu!

Sementara itu di kejauhan, kakek yang dipanggil Sōtaichō itu menimbang dengan serius. "Kaname..." kata Sōtaichō. Kemudian, api itu sepenuhnya menghilang dari sekitarnya. "Baiklah."

Tōsen mengangguk. Sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutō dari sarungnya, ia bergumam, "_Nake, Suzumushi._"

Ichigo memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. "Kurosaki-kun, jangan!" Inoue mencoba mencegahnya, namun ia dengan keras kepala menggeleng.

"Kalian tetap di sini," Ichigo berkata. "Tolong lindungi mereka selagi aku mengalahkannya, Inoue."

Inoue ingin membantah, namun begitu ia melihat kobaran api yang ada di dalam mata Ichigo... ia tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Ia menganggukkan kepala dengan khawatir.

Chad ikut bangkit. "Aku juga akan bertarung."

Uryū mengertakkan gigi, seakan mengalami perang batin yang hebat. Akhirnya ia juga berdiri. "Terpaksa, deh... aku juga. Hati-hati, Kurosaki. Ia memiliki serangan yang bisa mematikan indramu," tambahnya, memperingatkan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk.

Begitu Ichigo keluar dari perlindungan Santen Kesshun milik Inoue, seluruh indra pendengarannya langsung mati rasa. Ternyata Uryū memang benar. Tapi hal ini tak akan menghentikannya!

"_Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!_"

Ketiganya langsung melompat untuk menghindari ribuan pedang yang diarahkan kepada mereka. Namun hal itulah yang diinginkan Tōsen. Dengan segera Tōsen merapalkan suatu mantra Kidō ke arah Uryū. "_Bakudō no yon, Hainawa!_"

Uryū menghindari energi kekuningan berbentuk tali itu sebelum dapat menangkapnya. Di belakangnya, Chad kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk membentuk senjata andalannya yang langsung melingkupi lengannya, kemudian meluncurkan sebuah laser putih dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Tōsen. Si kapten berkulit hitam itu mengelak dari laser tersebut dengan mudah, namun ia tak menyadari Uryū yang melemparkan beberapa kotak Gintō ke arah Tōsen. "_Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice—Heizen!_" rapal Uryū.

Sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu turun dari langit dan menghantam Tōsen. Tōsen dapat menahannya dengan Suzumushi, namun hal itu membuatnya terdorong ke belakang sampai beberapa meter jauhnya.

"_Getsuga Tenshō._"

_Apa? Dari belakang—? _Tōsen berusaha menghindarinya dengan shunpo, namun terlambat. Serangan Ichigo tepat mengenai punggung Tōsen, meleburkan shinigami itu ke dalam debu-debu yang beterbangan karena Getsuga Tenshō.

"Kena..." Ichigo terengah. Kekuatannya benar-benar menurun drastis setelah pertarungannya melawan Byakuya. Semoga Getsuga Tenshō tadi membuatnya lebih lemah.

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki?" tanya Uryū sambil bergabung dengannya. Chad mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tunggu..." Ichigo mencari-cari keberadaan dirinya. Matanya melebar. "Di atas!"

"_Bakudō no roku ju san, Sajō Sabaku,_" rapal Tōsen sambil terengah-engah, luka di tubuhnya kembali terbuka.

Kali ini Chad merupakan sasaran Tōsen. Ia tak dapat mengelak dari rantai keemasan yang dimunculkan oleh Tōsen untuk menangkapnya. Dengan segera Tōsen kembali melancarkan serangan Benihikō lagi ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengertakkan giginya frustasi. _Sial... kalau aku pergi, Chad akan terkena serangannya itu..._ _che, nggak ada pilihan lain! _

"_Getsuga_ _Tenshō!"_ teriak Ichigo. Sinar putih kebiruan itu terlepas dari ujung Zangetsu dan melahap hampir seluruh pedang-pedang yang diluncurkan kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, beberapa pedang berhasil selamat dari serangan Getsuga miliknya. Pedang-pedang tersebut langsung menancap ke sekujur tubuh Ichigo.

"Agh..."

Tōsen segera memanfaatkan sedetik kelengahan dari Ichigo untuk datang menuju Ichigo dan menebasnya dari kiri. Ichigo melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah ke kepala Tōsen, namun lawannya itu hanya memiringkan badannya untuk menghindari Zangetsu dan mencoba untuk melukai punggung Ichigo dari atas. Namun Ichigo lebih cepat. Dengan segera ia berhasil menorehkan Zangetsu ke kaki Tōsen, dan hampir berhasil memutuskan keduanya jika saja Tōsen tidak segera sadar dan melompat menjauh.

Segalanya terjadi dalam lima detik.

Di kejauhan, Tōsen mengusapkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya yang berdarah karena tersenggol sedikit dengan Zangetsu. _Gerakannya sangat lambat dibandingkan dengan Gimishain, namun cukup untuk menandingiku,_ batin Tōsen sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang berdarah-darah. _Sial... andai saja Zaraki tadi tidak melukaiku dengan sebegitu parahnya, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Tidak, aku _harus _mengalahkannya, demi jalan yang telah kupilih, demi jalan yang telah Chini-sama pilih..._

Namun bagaimana ia akan mengalahkannya? Bankai miliknya hanya dapat diaktifkan satu kali untuk satu hari. Menggunakannya dua kali dalam hari yang sama akan sangat melemahkannya, apalagi ditambah dengan luka-luka yang dideritanya, bisa-bisa nanti ia akan pingsan selama seminggu.

Kepalan tangan yang melingkupi gagang pedang Suzumushi itu menjadi lebih erat. "Aku harus mengalahkanmu, demi keadilan dan ketenangan yang telah kauhancurkan!" Tōsen berseru sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo dengan Suzumushi siap di tangan kanan, dengan tangan kiri berada di depan dadanya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke atas, sedangkan jari lainnya tertekuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sekali lagi menghancurkan keadilan dan ketenanganmu itu," balas Ichigo sambli bersiap di tempatnya.

Namun Ichigo tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Tōsen telah mempersiapkan Bakudō yang segera melilit dirinya dengan tali energi berwarna kuning keemasan. Sebelum Ichigo dapat membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari tali itu, Tōsen telah berada dekat sekali dengannya, dengan seribu pedang melayang di belakangnya... siap untuk dilontarkan ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau kalah, Ryoka," ujar Tōsen dengan nada datar. "_Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō._"

Karena luka-luka yang dideritanya, ditambah dengan tali Bakudō itu, Ichigo terlambat mengelak. Selama sepersekian detik Ichigo berpikir bahwa inilah akhir dari riwayatnya. Namun, sebelum Ichigo sempat mengucapkan maaf pada seluruh orang yang akan ditinggalkannya, sebuah sosok tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangan Ichigo, melindungi dirinya dari hunjaman pedang-pedang itu.

Pemahaman menyergap kepalanya. Tidak...

"I-Ishida..?"

o*o*o*o

Uryū... mau mati.

Sekarat.

Tergeletak di atas tanah dengan tubuh terkoyak karena serangan seribu pedang itu, Uryuu berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk bertahan hidup beberapa detik. Ia harus mengatakannya. Ia harus menyampaikannya kepada semua temannya. Tidak, tidak hanya teman. _Nakama_. Sahabat sejati.

Inoue... Sado... Shiba... iblis pink kecil... si kumis aneh... dan tentu saja, Kurosaki... heh, ia bahkan menyadari bahwa Kurosaki memang adalah _nakama_. Meskipun ia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa memposisikan shinigami bodoh itu sebagai seorang 'musuh' atau 'rival'. Uryū tersenyum di antara darahnya yang menggelegak di mulutnya. Begitu lemahnyakah dirinya sehingga ia bahkan tak bisa memandang Kurosaki sebagai musuh lagi? Tapi kenapa ia melindungi Ichigo dengan tubuhnya sendiri, hanya karena ia menyadari bahwa segala mantra Quincy apapun tak akan sempat melindunginya dari serangan Benihikō?

Ah. Tak ada waktu lagi. Ia mendongak memandangi ekspresi _shock_ yang tergambar di wajah seluruh nakama-nya. Uryū hanya bisa memandang mereka selagi ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Ia sudah tak bisa menggunakan indra perabanya lagi dari bagian bahu ke bawah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat...

"Kalian semua..." Uryuu mencoba berbicara dengan pita suara yang melemah. "... harus... selamat... awas kalau s-sampai menyia-nyiakan kema-t-tianku..."

Kata-katanya terputus. Namun, itu saja sudah cukup menggambarkan apa yang tak terkatakan di antara fragmen kata-katanya. _Kalian harus hidup. Kalian harus hidup. Karena aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian. _Hanya itulah yang bisa ia tawarkan sebagai ganti hidupnya. Karena dia tidak akan bisa menemani mereka lagi. Karena ia tak akan sempat memperbaiki baju mereka semua. Karena ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Rukia.

_Karena dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan kerivalan antara dirinya dengan Ichigo._ _Ataupun memberitahunya bahwa jauh, jauh di dasar terdalam hatinya, Ichigo telah menjadi nakama bagi dirinya._

Ia mencoba mendongak kembali, namun gagal. Kepalanya sudah sama sekali tak bisa dirasakannya lagi. _Maafkan Uryū, ayah, karena tidak bisa melanjutkan bisnis rumah sakit. Maafkan Uryuu, kakek, karena Uryū... adalah cucu yang sangat tak tahu berterima kasih._

Jadi, terima kasih. Meskipun terlambat...

Uryū merasa sangat bersalah. Namun, mereka mau memaafkannya, kan? Semoga. Tidak, mereka pasti memaafkannya. Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Terlalu baik bagi Uryū.

_Sayonara._

Kelopak matanya menutup untuk selamanya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author Notes:**

Doumou arigatou untuk: Lux Ferebat, Ray Kousen7, heavenlyXblueXangel, dan Diarza! Review anda membuatku... menari-nari tidak jelas XDa

Mengenai romance, meskipun ga terlalu signifikan, author akan coba masukkan sedikit-sedikit. Kenapa cuma sedikit? Karena author ga bisa nulis romance _ Pair yang sudah jelas bakal kumasukkan (meskipun cuma samar-samar) adalah HitsuHina, GinRan, ShunNao (lebih seru pair ini atau ShunLisa? Wkwk). Pair lainnya ada sih, tapi masih rahasia karena nanti jadi spoiler A_A

Daaaaan karena bingung, author akan mengadakan poll: sebaiknya author nulis IchiRuki, atau RenRuki? Kalau pilih IchiRuki, tentukan apakah Renji ntar sendirian atau sama lainnya (tulis saja di review atau PM). Kalau pilih RenRuki, pilih antara Ichi sendirian, atau IchiHichi. Ya, author berani nulis IchiHichi karena itu adalah pair favorit author XD #gaadayangnanya. Tapi terserah kalian para readers. Sori, Grimm sendirian aje, hohohoh.

Dan juga author meminta maaf kepada para fans Ishida. Sori saya harus mematikan dia u_u;; RIP Ishida, jangan khawatir, kamu akan selamanya dikenang di manga Bleach yang asli kok :'|

Never forget to review! Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m

**Editting Log:**

9/5/2012 – Menggabung comments dengan author's notes. Menambah percakapan Gin dengan 'dialek' yang sesuai.


	4. Emo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Comments:**

**Timeline:** After the death of Uryū

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. Deskripsi yang jelas dalam menjelaskan luka. Kejadian yang akan diceritakan akan membuatmu frustasi—lol.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 4: "Emo"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tuli. Buta. Bisu.

Seluruh indranya mati rasa, seluruh pikirannya tumpul.

Namun, apakah itu penting sekarang?

Tidak.

Tidak sama sekali.

Karena Uryū telah mati di hadapannya. Mati untuk melindungi Ichigo.

"ISHIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo berteriak sekuat tenaga, seakan berharap semakin tinggi volume suara yang ia keluarkan, semakin besar pula kemungkinan Ishida hanya berpura-pura mati, kemudian menoleh kepadanya lalu tertawa mengejek.

"E-Enpitsu..." Yachiru terlihat tidak percaya. Chad tak dapat mengatakan apapun saking _shock_-nya.

Air mata menggenangi sudut mata Orihime. "Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun!" Meskipun ia masih merasa lemah, namun Orihime tetap berlari ke arah mayat Uryū, sama sekali tidak menyadari seribu pedang lain yang telah disiapkan Tōsen kepadanya.

"INOUE!" Ichigo memaksa tubuhnya untuk berlari mendahului Inoue dan berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, "_Getsuga Ten_—ohhkk!" Mendadak ia dapat merasakan hentakan keras pada belakang kepalanya. Hentakan itu.. terasa seperti... hentakan...

... hentakan sandal?

"Yooo, Ichigo!" seseorang berteriak di atasnya, ternyata orang itu menggunakan kepala Ichigo sebagai batu lompatan. "Kami datang membantu!" Dengan sigap, orang itu lalu menepis hampir seluruh pedang-pedang yang dilayangkan Tōsen.

"... datang membantu?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Shinigami yang telah membantunya itu kemudian mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, dan menolehkan kepalanya yang botak itu ke arahnya. "Ikkaku?"

Kemudian ia mengenali sosok-sosok lainnya yang telah datang. Ia juga menangkap bunyi-bunyian bel yang menjadi bunyi khas orang itu. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti _dia_. "K-Kenpachi juga..?"

Ichigo melongo. Kenapa orang-orang ini membantu dirinya? Kemudian ada seorang shinigami lain yang mengikuti di belakang Kenpachi. "Kau... temannya Ikkaku itu kan?" tanya Ichigo kepadanya, memori tentang awal pendaratannya di Seireitei kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"Yups~" jawabnya dengan riang. "Namaku Ayasegawa Yumichika, _fifth seat_! Yoroshiku!"

_Dia terlalu lembut untuk jadi anggota divisi kesebelas,_ pikir Ichigo.

"_Ossu_, Ichigo," Kenpachi berkata, meliriknya dengan pupil matanya yang kecil. "Heh, bagus. Kau jadi tambah kuat. Sebenernya sih aku pengen banget bertarung lagi denganmu, tapi _dia _kelihatan nggak rela..." Kenpachi mengedikkan kepala ke arah kejauhan.

"Zaraki..." Tōsen berkata dengan nada yang seakan penuh dengan racun berbisa. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan selalu berusaha untuk menghancurkan kedamaian yang sedang berusaha kubangun kembali..."

Kenpachi mendengus tertawa. "Dan sudah kuduga, kau bicara terlalu banyak. Bahkan dengan seluruh omong kosong 'kedamaian'-mu itu, kau tak bisa mengalahkanku. Kau bahkan _kabur _dariku..."

Detik selanjutnya, Tōsen melesat ke arah Kenpachi dengan kemarahan membara. Kenpachi hanya terlihat tenang-tenang saja, karena ia tahu pada detik selanjutnya, Ichigo langsung menghentikan laju pedang Suzumushi dengan Zangetsu.

"Lawanmu itu aku, bukan dia," Ichigo mendesis. Kemarahannya yang sesaat menghilang karena kedatangan Ikkaku dan Kenpachi mendadak terpompa lagi. Uryū mati. Uryū tewas. Fakta ini menumbuhkan sesuatu yang lain sama sekali dalam diri Ichigo: sesuatu bernama _balas dendam._

Tanpa menghiraukan luka-lukanya yang telah didapatkannya dari pertarungan sebelumnya, ia menghujani Tōsen dengan serangan-serangan mematikan berkecepatan tinggi. Akibat kesusahan menahan serangan Ichigo, luka-luka Tōsen terbuka kembali. Kakinya pun masih mengeluarkan darah akibat serangan Ichigo sebelumnya. _Sial, sial, sial—_

Ichigo kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk menendang perut Tōsen, membuatnya terjatuh mundur. Sambil menahan kesakitan, Tōsen terbangun, namun di belakangnya Ichigo berbisik, "_Getsuga Tenshō._"

Bahkan tanah hampir terbelah ketika Getsuga Tenshō tersebut meluncur keluar dari ujung Zangetsu, hingga akhirnya Tōsen kembali terjatuh, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime hanya mampu berbisik kecil, ingin membantu Ichigo meskipun ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun ia dihentikan oleh Chad yang menggelengkan kepala. Bahkan Chad tahu bahwa ia sendiri tak akan berguna. Lawannya adalah seorang kapten... dan ia masih belum sekuat itu. Apalagi Orihime.

o*o*o*o

Sementara itu, Kenpachi menghadapi ancaman yang lebih mematikan daripada 'sekedar' seorang Kaname Tōsen.

"Zaraki Kenpachi!" Gelegar penuh kemarahan menyentaknya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah seorang kakek tua yang terlihat mendidih dalam kemurkaan. "Jadi kau juga telah membelot dari Soul Society?" tanya Yamamoto penuh amarah.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang bahwa aku membelot," ucap Kenpachi santai. "Aku cuma membantu Ichigo untuk bisa bertarung dengannya lagi."

"Omong kosong!" raung Yamamoto, reiatsu berbentuk jilatan api mulai terbentuk di sekitar tubuhnya. "Kau telah berkhianat, Zaraki. Dan aku tidak gampang memaafkan para pengkhianat." Ia mulai mengeluarkan Ryūjin Jakka dari sarungnya, reiatsu miliknya mulai mengalir keluar dengan intensitas yang sangat tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Taichō..." Ikkaku tersenyum, gamang. Begitu juga dengan Yumichika yang terlihat mulai khawatir.

Namun, seperti biasa, Kenpachi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tertawa seperti orang gila yang mendapatkan hadiah yang selalu diinginkannya.

"Tak usah memaafkanku, Yama-jii, karena aku memang tak butuh!" Kenpachi berteriak. Kemudian ia mulai melepas penutup matanya. Reiatsu kekuningan membuncah keluar, ikut menari-nari dengan latar belakang jilatan api Ryūjin Jakka. "Karena jika kau memaafkanku, maka aku tak akan bisa bertarung melawanmu seperti sekarang ini...!"

o*o*o*o

Ichigo siap. Ya, Ichigo siap untuk membunuh Tōsen. Matanya terbakar dengan kemarahan ketika ia bersiap untuk memberikan serangan Getsuga Tenshō yang terakhir kalinya untuk dilayangkan ke leher Tōsen, yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan terengah-engah. Namun—

"_Tesshō_."

—reiatsu kebiruan yang dikumpulkan Ichigo di Zangetsu kemudian menghilang dengan cepat, karena mendadak ia dikejutkan dengan serangan Hakuda yang diarahkan ke dadanya oleh seorang shinigami berkepang dua.

Soifon.

"Gahh!" Ichigo kemudian terlempar sampai beberapa meter kebelakang. Ia mencoba mengurangi kecepatannya dengan menancapkan Zangetsu ke tanah, sama sekali tak memedulikan percikan-percikan api yang muncul karena gesekan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan omong-omong, Ichigo sama sekali belum menyerah.

"_Getsuga Tenshō...!_"

Serangan khas miliknya itu membelah tanah, udara—intinya apa saja yang berada di depan Ichigo. Soifon menghindarinya dengan mudah. _Keras kepala sekali... tidak kuduga dia tidak pingsan dari Tesshō versi lemah itu,_ batin si shinigami itu. _Tapi kalau hanya seperti ini sih... ini cuma permainan anak-anak_.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, semuanya sia-sia," ucap shinigami itu di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak, terlambat menyadari keberadaannya. _Cepat sekali..._

Dengan sekali tusukan yang diarahkan tepat ke titik tertentu di punggung Ichigo, shinigami itu berhasil membuat Ichigo pingsan. Kapten Divisi Kedua, Soifon, memandangi kejatuhan Ryoka itu tanpa ekspresi.

o*o*o*o

Seperti bertarung dengan kecoa yang tidak bakalan mati meskipun ia telah memukulnya dengan sandal sampai berapa kali pun.

Itulah yang Yamamoto rasakan ketika ia bertarung dengan Kenpachi.

Seluruh kulitnya terbakar, kepalanya berdarah-darah, tangannya hampir tak bisa memegang zanpakutō dengan baik, beberapa lonceng di rambutnya telah terjatuh entah dimana—namun di sanalah Kenpachi, berdiri dengan napas yang memburu, seringai penuh kebahagiaan terpampang di wajah kerasnya itu bagaikan plester pencabut kutil. Yamamoto berkata, mengulangi kata-kata yang hampir sama seperti yang sudah diucapkannya lima menit yang lalu, "Kau sudah kalah, bocah. Menyerahlah jika kau tidak ingin mati."

Kenpachi tertawa sinis. Darahnya terbatuk keluar ketika ia melakukan hal tersebut. "Tapi, Yama-jii, menyerahberarti sama saja _mati._ Atau apa kau sudah lupa peraturan divisiku?"

Yamamoto terdiam, berkontemplasi akan hal tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin menghadiahi Kenpachi dengan satu tebasan mematikan yang pasti akan membunuhnya, sesuai permintaan, namun mendadak pemikirannya dibuyarkan dengan seruan seseorang yang sama botaknya dengan dirinya.

"Taichō! Ichigo tertangkap!" Orang botak itu berseru demikian. Bagus, berarti Soifon telah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik sekali. Hmm, setelah berpikir lebih jauh, mungkin ia tak akan memberikan apa yang diminta Zaraki itu kepadanya. Kalau begitu...

"Zaraki, aku tak akan membunuhmu," Yamamoto memutuskan sambil menghilangkan seluruh apinya, dan menyegel Ryūjin Jakka kembali menjadi katana biasa. "Namun aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih layak kepadamu... hukuman _kurungan._"

Alis Kenpachi bertautan. "Apa? Hukuman kurungan?" Hukuman yang menjijikkan! Tidak pantas bagi seorang kapten divisi kesebelas seperti dirinya! Namun Kenpachi mendadak berhenti ketika sesuatu mengenai punggungnya. Sebuah tali, tali berwarna hitam yang biasa, namun tali itu melilit tubuhnya dengan seketika dalam waktu yang cepat. Tapi.. apa ini? Kenapa ia merasakan reiatsunya... menurun dan berkurang dengan drastis—

"Kupesan khusus dari Kurotsuchi," ujar Soifon yang ternyata telah berjalan ke sampingnya. "Alat pemakan-reiatsu. Alat itu bekerja seperti penutup matamu, hanya saja dengan intensitas yang lebih besar. Berguna jika kami sewaktu-waktu ingin menangkapmu."

"P-pengecut..." Kenpachi terjatuh sambil bertumpu pada pedangnya. Padahal dia sedang mengalami pertarungan yang dahsyat dengan Yamamoto! Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi...

"Soifon-taichō, kerja yang bagus," komentar Yamamoto sembari memakai kembali shihakushō-nya.

Soifon membungkuk. "Dōmō arigatō gozaimasu, Sōtaichō." Selagi ia membungkuk, Soifon kemudian memejamkan mata. Ia memanggil kembali ingatan tentang beberapa saat yang lalu...

_Aku tidak ingin mencelakaimu, Soifon. Pelarianku... adalah perjalanan yang berbahaya._

Tapi, sekarang Soifon sudah cukup kuat!

_Ya, aku bisa melihatnya._

Nah, kalau begitu, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

_Untuk sementara, tinggallah dahulu di Soul Society. Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberitahumu tentang segalanya..._

Janji?

_Janji._

Soifon membuka mata. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Yoruichi, meskipun singkat, telah menumbuhkan padang bunga yang indah dalam sudut-sudut jiwanya—sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Ya, ia akan menunggunya, kali ini dengan sabar.

Namun, menjadi kapten divisi kedua dari Gotei 13 sama sekali tidak memerlukan suatu sifat yang disebut 'kesabaran' itu tadi. Yoruichi telah memerintahkannya untuk bertahan dahulu di Soul Society. Dan menurut Soifon, perintah itu juga mencakup melakukan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan di Soul Society sebelumnya dengan baik—lebih baik lagi, kalau bisa.

Ya. Maka dari itu ia sama sekali tak segan-segan ketika menyuruh Patrol Corps untuk menangkap para Ryoka dan anggota-anggota divisi kesebelas itu, meskipun Yoruichi sendiri mengaku bahwa ia membantu mereka.

"Masukkan para Ryoka itu ke dalam Senzaikyū, dalam sel yang berbeda-beda! Panggil salah satu anggota divisi empat, dan suruh dia mengurus mayat si kacamata! Lalu tangkap Zaraki, Kusajishi, Madarame, Ayasegawa, dan shinigami satunya yang aku tidak tahu namanya itu!"

"_Hai!_"

Dalam hitungan detik mereka dapat mengikat ketiga Ryoka itu dan memaksa mereka untuk berjalan mengikuti mereka menuju Senzaikyū. Para anggota divisi kesebalas itu pun sama sekali tak bisa berkutik menghadapi Patrol Corps.

Shinigami mungil itu tersenyum. Soifon yakin ia dapat menjalankan kembali dunianya dengan aman, tenang, sentosa. Intinya, seperti hari-harinya yang dahulu, tapi dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Ah, hanya Yoruichi-sama yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ia berjanji akan menantikan kedatangannya. Maka dari itu, ia akan menjalankan divisinya dengan penuh determinasi. Ia sama sekali tak meragukan divisi yang dipimpinnya ini. Malah, dengan bangga ia dapat mengatakan bahwa seluruh shinigami yang telah lolos uji seleksi sebelum memasuki divisinya ini adalah shinigami terpilih yang memiliki nilai lebih dibandingkan para shinigami dari divisi lain. Soifon tahu itu.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal kecil yang mengganggunya. Suatu hal yang sama sekali tak mungkin telah terjadi. Ya, tak mungkin terjadi, tapi kenapa tetap saja terjadi? Ah, membingungkan, membingungkan, membingungkan! Ia mulai ragu terhadap kemampuan divisinya ini—bahkan, hal ini juga membuatnya ragu terhadap kemampuannya sendiri.

Karena mereka _sama sekali_ tak dapat menemukan jejak Kuchiki Rukia dan Abarai Renji.

o*o*o*o

| _Two days later, on Shishinrō, Cell A |_

Inilah akhir dari kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo.

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG!

... alay nggak sih?

Iya, alay. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Begitu ia menerima bahwa dalam beberapa hari kedepan mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir, sifat Ichigo menjadi berubah. Ia menjadi lebih sinis, alay, dan lebih tak peduli lagi terhadap dunia. Lebih tak peduli terhadap nasib yang akan menimpanya.

Dan lebih... sedih?

... lebih emo, istilah alay-nya sih begitu.

Ya, mungkin itu juga.

Adalah sebuah hal yang tak mungkin, kalau tidak bisa dikatakan bodoh stadium dua setengah, jika ia mengharapkan bantuan dari luar. Penjara ini dijaga ketat, dengan pergantian penjaga tiap 8 jam sekali. Begitu reiatsu dari salah satu penjaga menghilang dari tengah radar yang dipantau 24 jam oleh para anggota divisi keduabelas, mereka akan langsung memberitahu para Patrol Corps. Dan jangan ragukan kecepatan Patrol Corps, karena hal itu intinya sama dengan meragukan bahwa bumi berputar mengitari matahari.

... setidaknya deretan panjang kalimat itu dibisikkan dengan nada yang pelan-namun-brutal oleh sang kapten divisi kedua sendiri, Soifon. Ah, cewek memang mengerikan: fakta nomor satu yang harus diketahui oleh setiap cowok.

"_Bagaimana dengan penerobosan Ganju dan Hanatarō yang waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo, berniat untuk berdebat kusir._

"_... siapa?" Soifon menautkan alisnya sambil menolehkan sisi kepalanya sedikit ke arah Ichigo._

"_Ganju dan Hanatarō."_

"_..." Masih tetap tatapan kosong menyambutnya._

"_... si ryoka besar tolol dan si lemah dari divisi empat?"_

_Soifon langsung melepaskan tautan alisnya, pemahaman memasuki kepalanya. "Ah, ya, mereka. Mereka bisa masuk karena kami telah diberitahu bahwa Kuchiki-taichō sendiri yang akan membereskan mereka."_

"_..."_

"_Dari pandanganmu aku akan berasumsi bahwa kau takut terhadap kami. Terima kasih, aku tersanjung. Sekarang cepat naik ke Senzaikyū kalau tidak ingin kutembak dengan laser."_

"_Memangnya Star Wars..." gerutu Ichigo._

"_Lebih tepat kalau Star Trek."_

"_... Shinigami tahu tentang Star Trek?"_

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Senzaikyū, Ichigo terus menerus menanyai Soifon yang mukanya telah menjelma menjadi semerah sup tomat tentang fetish tersembunyi si shinigami berkepang dua itu terhadap segala hal yang mengandung 'star'.

Ha. Pada hari-hari pertama ia melewatkan waktu di penjara, ia begitu menikmati saat-saat dimana ia bisa mempermalukan Soifon di depan para anggota Patrol Corps. Tapi sekarang...

Sekarang, semuanya itu tak berarti lagi. Hatinya kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kabut-kabut emo yang membuat hatinya miris, miris memikirkan segalanya.

Apalagi kalau menyangkut pemikirannya tentang Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas, sekali lagi tenggelam dalam frustasi yang semakin meruncing seiring kaburnya waktu. Bagaimana keadaan Rukia? Apakah... apakah ia baik-baik saja? Dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan, sekali lagi ia mengutuk ketidakmampuan dan kelemahan yang menggerogoti dirinya. Segala perjalanan ini, segala perubahan menjadi shinigami ini, segala kesakitan yang harus ditanggungnya ketika ia menerima eksistensi lain di dalam jiwanya... semuanya hilang tak bersisa. Musnah. Tak berarti di tengah sepi yang mencengkeram segala indera maupun rasa.

Dan setelah segala usaha untuk menerobos Seireitei, ia tetap tak berhasil untuk memenuhi tujuan utamanya.

Untuk memandang Rukia dengan tatapan yang dalam, tajam, setajam keheningan yang merobek malam. Mempertemukan iris coklatnya dengan sepasang manik violet yang indah namun rapuh dalam ketegasan itu.

Untuk berkubang dalam pengetahuan bahwa Rukia, _pada akhirnya, _masih selamat. Masih baik-baik saja di tengah ketidakpastian Soul Society...

Namun ia gagal. Gagal, sebuah kata yang sungguh menusuk harga diri dan, aneh sekali, membuat hatinya tertusuk tajam dengan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Dan sekarang, di sini, di tengah kepungan Sekkiseki dalam penjara yang menjengkelkan, sebuah pertanyaan terus merekahkan depresi dan memaksakan dirinya untuk menyuarakannya:

Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?

Sayang sekali, ia sama sekali tak tahu. Penjara sialan ini membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan reiatsunya untuk mencari keberadaan reiatsu Rukia. Hanya pada segelintir informasi itulah ia dapat menaruh harapan dalam keselamatan Rukia, namun tampaknya harapan itu telah diinjak hancur berkeping-keping oleh Soul Society yang telah memenjarakannya ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang penjara, mendadak ia menjadi jengkel sendiri. Apa-apaan pula nama selnya ini? Shishinrō—_Repentance Cell_? Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya menerobos Seireitei. Yang ia sesali hanyalah orang-orang yang akan ditinggalkannya...

... Rukia...

Tunggu, kenapa harus Rukia duluan yang disebutkan, sih? Masih ada keluarganya, Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue, Mizuiro, Keigo...

Di antara pemikiran emo-nya ini, pintu terbuka pelan. Ichigo sama sekali tak berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang bersusah-susah untuk berkunjung ke penjara ini.

"Selamat sore," ucap seseorang di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. Ichigo menyipitkan mata. Silau sekali; kemampuan penglihatannya menurun sesaat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo pedas sambil berusaha menutupi kedua matanya. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia langsung membeku. Terkejut setengah mati. "K-kalian..."

Terbalut dalam shihakusho-shihakusho putih, Ichigo melihat—dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—tiga sosok yang sangat dikenalinya itu menghampiri dia.

Tiga sosok itu... siluet mereka... tidak salah lagi...

Chad. Ganju. Inoue.

Mulut Ichigo persis seperti ikan koi.

Chad mengangkat tangan untuk memberi salut kepadanya. "Ichigo." Wajahnya masih tetap _poker face_ seperti biasa, namun terdapat cahaya yang menyinarinya.

Ganju, seperti biasa, terlalu ramai. "Ichigo! Bagaimana keadaanmu, stroberi?" Ia kemudian berlari ke arahnya dan melilitkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Ichigo dalam dekapan maut.

Inoue menghampirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kurosaki-kun! Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Y-Yokatta... hiks..." Bulir-bulir keemasan menyelinap keluar; ahirnya ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menangis.

Selama beberapa detik Ichigo tak dapat berkata-kata, kemudian berusaha menampar dirinya sendiri. ADAWW! Sakit ternyata. _Ini bukan mimpi... _mereka benar-benar teman-temannya, eksis, nyata, bukan halusinasi, bukan fatamorgana, asli, sama sekali tidak palsu. Selama beberapa menit, Ichigo membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam kehangatan yang nyaman, yang hanya bisa dipancarkan oleh keberadaan teman-temannya.

Setelah puas berhaha-hihi ria, ia kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Di antara dekapan maut Ganju, Ichigo kemudian bertanya, "Siapa yang membebaskan kalian? Setahuku Soul Society sama sekali tak ingin kita bebas..." Mungkin, kecuali Byakuya dan Kenpachi, tapi orang yang berdiri di depan mereka sama sekali bukan keduanya.

"Orang itu!" Inoue menunjuk sosok berkacamata itu dengan gembira. "Dia bilang bahwa dia percaya kalau kita tak bersalah, makanya dia membebaskan kita~"

"Yeah, aku berutang padanya," Ganju berkata setelah puas membuat Ichigo hampir kehabisan napas.

Chad hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan yang lain.

Ia menoleh dan menatap si shinigami itu dengan senyum kecil penuh apresiasi. "Terima kasih banyak. Tapi... siapa kau?"

Senyum orang itu mengembang. "Namaku adalah Aizen Sōsuke."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author Notes:**

Terima kasih buat Ray Kousen7, Diarza, dan heavenlyXblueXangel yang sudah mereview! Tanpa kalian mungkin saya sudah menutup fanfic ALF ini gara2 ngambek ga ada yang nge review hahaha #plak

WB berat waktu nentuin judul chapter ini, DAN waktu nulis isinya juga #ditimpuk XDa. Maafkan Mijuh ya, dengan update yang telat ini... kemarin soalnya internetnya dicabut orz

"Bagai plester pencabut kutil"—disclaimer: kalimat itu saya ambil langsung dari terjemahannya HarPot XDa

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :) As always, never forget to review! Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m

**Editting Log:**

9/5/2012 – Menambah IchiRuki. Menggabung comments dengan author's notes.


	5. Sayonara

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Timeline:** After Unohana and Isane exits Central 46 Chambers

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. 14 halaman di Word. Sedikit umpatan. Deskripsi yang jelas dalam menjelaskan sisa-sisa... itulah. Kejadian yang akan diceritakan akan membuatmu frustasi—ya, _lagi_. Dan... CHAR DEATH. KALI INI BANYAK.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 5: "Sayonara"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tōshirō berusaha menegakkan diri. Ia mengerling ke arah pedangnya. Tentu saja, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru telah lama berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk tersegel, tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Meski napasnya masih memburu, namun wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang, lebih tidak terlihat kesakitan daripada sebelumnya—rasa terima kasihnya kepada Unohana semakin berlimpah ruah. Ia juga tidak tenggelam dalam kemarahan seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Kapten Divisi Kesepuluh itu memandangi Gin Ichimaru dengan intens sebelum mencoba suaranya kembali...

... tak ada suara yang keluar.

Ia menghela napas. Aizen sialan_. _Kapten—tidak, _mantan_ kapten itu membuat segala sesuatunya lebih sukar baginya. Bagaiman caranya ia akan melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya itu?

Ah. Tentu saja. Pakai _itu_. Meskipun begitu, ia juga mempertimbangkan kondisinya sendiri yang—untuk saat ini—jauh dari keadaan normal. Bisakah ia melakukannya?

Yah... patut dicoba.

_Hyōrinmaru_, panggilnya ke dalam jiwanya.

Suara yang menyambutnya terdengar khawatir. _**Master, kau yakin? Kau tidak cukup kuat.**_

_Tidak apa-apa._

Hyōrinmaru hanya menghela napas melihat kekeraskepalaan pemiliknya itu. _**Baiklah.**_

Tōshirō memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Reiatsu kebiruan kembali menyelimuti dirinya selagi ia akhirnya melepaskan segel Hyōrinmaru, dan mengubahnya menjadi bentuk shikai.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah lama mengenal sesama kapten, tentu saja Gin tidak melewatkan perubahan ini. Ia perlahan berbalik dari arah Rangiku dan berkata dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahnya, "Nyaah, loe bener-bener putus asa, ya, Hitsugaya?" Ia mulai mengeluarkan Shinsō dari sarung pedangnya. "Kalo gini, gue bakalan harus ngelukain loe..."

Tōshirō sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ancaman Gin. Ia malah menambah konsentrasinya untuk mengangkat pecahan-pecahan es yang terletak di depan Gin.

Menggeleng pelan, Gin kemudian bergumam, "_Ikorose, Shin_—"

Akhirnya, Tōshirō dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beberapa pecahan es yang berada di depan Gin itu, ternyata sama sekali tidak diarahkan untuk melukai Gin. Malah, pecahan tersebut dikendalikan oleh Tōshirō agar membentuk dua suku kata yang membuat Gin tertegun.

_Ma af_

Kapten Divisi Ketiga itu hanya memandangi kedua iris biru kehijauan milik Tōshirō dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Heh?"

Pecahan-pecahan es kembali terbentuk dengan lambat di depan Gin, membentuk kalimat yang lebih panjang.

_A ku bi sa me ngen da li kan es_

_I ngat ?_

"Oh. Keren," komentarnya singkat. Ia kemudian mengembalikan Shinsō ke bentuk awalnya dan menyarungkannya ke tempatnya semula. "Tapi... kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

_Ka re na a ku me lu ka i Mat su mo to_

"Trus?" Gin bersidekap. "Kenapa harus minta maaf sama _gue?_" Ia memberi penekanan lebih pada akhir katanya, meskipun nada datar masih mendominasi pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tōshirō menghela napas sejenak sebelum merangkai pecahan esnya, kali ini dengan konsentrasi lebih karena ia membentuk kalimat yang panjang.

_Ka re na a ku ta hu Mat su mo to a da lah o rang yang ber ar ti ba gi mu_

Tanpa sadar ia menambahkan kalimat lain di bawahnya.

_Se per ti Hi na mo ri_

Ia terhenti sejenak, ragu-ragu sesaat, kemudian beberapa pecahan es menyambung kembali kalimatnya yang terputus.

_ba gi ku_

Gin hanya terdiam, ia masih mengarahkan fokus mata _cyan_ miliknya yang sipit itu ke arah Tōshirō dengan kedua alis yang bertautan. Dengan Hyōrinmaru tergenggam di tangan kanannya, ia kemudian membungkuk dalam kepada Gin, untuk mengekspresikan rasa bersalahnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, ia mendongak. Betapa leganya Tōshirō ketika ia mendapat Gin mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sedih. "Gue maafin."

Shinigami berambut putih keperakan itu kemudian berbalik lagi ke arah Rangiku, memperhatikan kondisi Rangiku yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Waktu kembali berlalu dengan keheningan yang kembali meraja. Namun, Tōshirō akhirnya tidak tahan lagi, dan kemudian menanyakan hal yang telah mengganggunya sejak ia melihat Gin bersama Aizen.

_A ku i ngin ta nya_

"Apa?" sahut Gin tanpa menoleh.

_Ke na pa?_

Tanpa bertanya apa arti dari satu kata tanya itu pun, Gin langsung mengerti. "Waktunya bercerita!" Ia menoleh ke arah Tōshirō sengan senyum, namun terlihat gamang. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar dengan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada si kapten kecil itu. Lagipula selama ini ia memang tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang... 'kegiatan'-nya bersama Aizen...

Meskipun begitu, Hitsugaya Tōshirō merupakan satu dari segelintir orang yang dipercayainya. Ya, shinigami cebol itu berhak untuk mendapat kepercayaannya. Aneh, 'kan? Padahal ia sangat jarang mempercayai orang... terima kasih untuk Aizen, Gin sekarang menjadi sangat waspada dengan orang lain. Mungkin hal ini disebabkan karena ia juga mengerti perasaan yang melanda Tōshirō ketika pertama kali ia menjabat sebagai kapten divisi kesepuluh: rasa tidak dipercayai oleh orang lain. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, ketidakpercayaan itu didasarkan pada dua alasan yang sangat berbeda: Gin karena tampangnya, dan Tōshirō karena usianya yang muda.

Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti. Padahal ia juga memercayai Rangiku, tapi ia tak pernah bisa memberitahunya akan hal ini. Apakah mungkin di lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin melihat Rangiku menderita lagi? Seperti yang pernah dilihatnya dahulu karena Aizen?

Ya, mungkin itu. _Mungkin. _Membayangkan Rangiku menderita saja sudah cukup membuat hati Gin terasa seperti meranggas. Gin tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya kalau Rangiku sampai menderita, apalagi jika hanya gara-gara alasan yang remeh seperti dirinya.

Gin memantapkan dirinya. Segala keraguan telah lenyap.

Ia menarik napas. "Dahulu, elang air pernah memangsa krisantemum kecil," ucap Gin pelan, dengan wajah serius. "Jika ular tidak ada, krisantemum itu pasti akan membusuk. Ular tidak senang. _Sangat_ tidak senang."

Tōshirō mengerjap sebentar. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjadi jengkel. Dasar Gin, selalu menggunakan pesan-pesan membingungkan kalau ia tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi, tadi dia terlihat serius. Bahkan nada suaranya pun tidak terdengar seceria biasanya. Tōshirō langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pesan Gin, apapun itu, pasti memang serius.

Bahkan, mungkin berbahaya. Ya, Tōshirō sudah mulai bisa melihat arti pesannya itu.

Krisantemum itu sudah pasti Rangiku. Ia selalu menggunakan bunga itu untuk mengacu pada Rangiku, diambil dari 'Giku' yang berarti bunga krisantemum. Tapi, krisantemum kecil..? Apa mungkin peristiwa itu terjadi ketika Rangiku masih anak-anak? Bisa saja. Ia juga ingat, Gin pernah memberitahunya bahwa dirinya memang pernah menyelamatkan Rangiku sewaktu kecil.

Ular... Gin, _no_ _question_. Dan dia pun sangat suka mengasosiasikan dirinya sendiri dengan hewan tanpa kaki itu. Ewh. Kenapa sih manusia selalu suka menghubung-hubungkan diri mereka dengan hewan?

Lalu ada elang air. Hmm... Gin selalu mengatakan 'elang api' untuk menyebut Sōtaichō, karena rasa tidak sukanya pada Yamamoto. Sebutan yang agak cocok untuknya, karena elang kadang memangsa ular, dan karena itulah elang selalu berkuasa di atas ular. Tapi, elang air?

Seseorang yang memiliki elemen air, begitu?

Otak Tōshirō mencapai pemahaman. Tentu saja. Kyōka Suigetsu memiliki elemen air. Ia pasti mengacu pada Aizen.

Jadi... Aizen pernah menyerang Rangiku sewaktu ia masih kecil, lalu Gin menyelamatkannya. Masuk akal, sebenarnya. Kalau Rangiku hampir mati waktu itu, tidak salah kalau Gin membenci Aizen.

Tapi, aneh juga kalau ia mengatakan 'elang' untuk merujuk pada si bangsat itu. Elang kan berkuasa di atas ular, masa dia...

...

Oh.

...

Ooooooh.

_Oh my Spirit King._

Tōshirō menghela napas. Ia kemudian menggerakkan pecahan esnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Gin. _Bo leh ku sim pul kan?_

Gin mengangguk.

Tōshirō menata kembali kata-katanya dengan hati-hati sebelum mengatur pecahan esnya.

_U lar me nan ti di sam ping e lang?_

Gin mengangguk lagi, dan mendadak kerutan di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. Ia terlihat lebih lega, namun berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Tōshirō mengerti. Pasti susah untuk menjaga rahasia yang dengan mudah akan berubah menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya. Dalam hati, ia merasakan rasa hormatnya pada shinigami bertampang rubah itu perlahan bertambah.

"Nah, kalo gini gue jadi bisa bebas ngomong juga," kata Gin. "Gue juga sori."

_?_

Gin mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hinamori. "Yang dulu itu. Sori. Gue... harus, soalnya."

Ah. Dia tentu mengacu pada kejadian saat Hinamori mendobrak kabur dari kurungannya dan mengejar Gin. Tapi, kalau begitu kan...

_Ki ta im pas ber ar ti_, tulis Tōshirō pada pecahan esnya.

"Heh, kalo dipikir-pikir sih iya juga," Gin mendengus.

Derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa memberi tahu mereka berdua kalau Patrol Corps telah tiba di Central 46 dan telah menuju ke tempat mereka berada. Gin menoleh ke arah Tōshirō. "Jangan bilang-bilang sama Sōtaichō ato Rangiku ya, tentang barusan," Gin berbisik.

Mata Tōshirō melebar. Apa dia berpikir untuk...?

Pecahan es terbentuk dengan cepat. _Ka mu an ta go nis?_

"So pasti."

o*o*o*o

Meskipun batu Sekkiseki telah menumpulkan ketajaman indranya, namun bisa dipastikan bahwa shinigami yang bernama Aizen ini memang pantas menyandang haori putih yang dikenakannya itu. Malah, ia dapat melihat bahwa kekuatannya seakan-akan terpancar dari tubuhnya dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan Senzaikyū dengan reiatsu yang khas.

Ichigo mengangguk sebagai respon atas perkenalannya. "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu itu." Ia kemudian memandangi shinigami ber-haori itu dalam-dalam, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit blak-blakan. "Maaf, tapi apa yang kau inginkan? Seorang shinigami yang berpangkat kapten tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini."

Helaan napas berat Aizen menyambut pertanyaan Ichigo. "Kau betul. Seharusnya kapten tidak melakukan ini. Tapi, aku bukanlah kapten Gotei 13... lebih tepatnya, tidak lagi," kata Aizen pelan.

"Begitukah..." Ichigo tidak yakin harus merespon seperti apa.

"Ya. Karena itulah aku bebas memberitahumu. Kurang dari lima hari lagi, kalian berempat akan dihukum mati," ucap Aizen.

Tak ada dari mereka yang terkejut.

"Kami semua sudah tahu, Aizen-san," Inoue berkata sedih. "Tapi, mungkin kami tidak akan dihukum mati, berkat bantuanmu," tambah Inoue, sambil memperlihatkan senyum kegembiraan yang tulus.

Aizen mengangguk, tersenyum, namun dengan cepat senyumannya itu menguap. "Tapi... ada berita lain."

"Berita apa lagi?" tanya Ganju, merengut.

Ia berhenti sesaat, terlihat sangat sedih. "Jika kalian tidak kabur dari penjara ini, maka kalian memang akan dihukum mati. Dengan cara apa, tapi?" Aizen bertanya, retoris. Keempat lawan bicaranya hanya dapat menunggu dalam kebingungan ketika akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Dengan satu cara. Kalian semua... akan disiksa sampai mati."

"Apa?"

o*o*o*o

"Abarai-san telah berada dalam kondisi stabil, Urahara-dono," Tessai mengumumkan kepadanya, setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang mereka gunakan seharian ini.

"Bagus, bagus," Urahara berkomentar, namun pikirannya tidak terpusat pada hal tersebut. "Kalau sudah, ikut aku, Tessai-san."

"Tentu, Urahara-dono."

Urahara memandangi Senzaikyū di kejauhan. Setelah ia menyambut kedatangan Yoruichi bersama dua tamu lain yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh Urahara untuk muncul di depan tokonya, Yoruichi dengan cepat menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di Soul Society. 'Tamu-tamu'-nya pun ikut membantu Urahara dalam memprediksi tindakan-tindakan selanjutnya yang mungkin akan diambil oleh para shinigami.

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan oleh Kyōraku, Ichigo dan teman-temannya akan tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Rukia. Mereka akan tertangkap dan dilempar ke penjara Senzaikyū. Setelah mendengar prediksi mengerikan ini, ia menelan pil pahit bernama kenyataan dan akhirnya dapat pasrah saja menerima kekalahan tak langsung yang diterimanya secara telak dari Aizen. Shinigami bajingan. Dan fakta bahwa keduanya terlihat begitu mirip dalam hal jalan pikiran dan sifat hanya menambah kengeriannya. Setidaknya ia masih peduli pada makhluk hidup yang lain, tidak seperti si muka dua itu!

Dengan usaha paling keras yang dilakukannya, akhirnya ia dapat membuat sebuah Senkaimon khusus, dirancang hanya untuk memperbolehkan dirinya dan Tessai untuk dapat tiba di Seireitei tanpa dihadang oleh pelindung yang telah ditempatkan di Senkaimon biasa sebagai tindakan keamanan dalam mengantisipasi kedatangannya, akibat peristiwa 100 tahun lalu.

Sayang, Yoruichi tidak bisa ikut dengannya karena dirinya pasti akan langsung diburu begitu reiatsu mimliknya terendus oleh siapapun, bahkan dalam bentuk kucing. Tapi ini ada alasannya. Khusus untuk bentuk kucing itu, Urahara entah kenapa dapat membayangkan bahwa tepat di detik ketika Yoruichi yang bersembunyi di balik samaran kucing hitam itu menapakkan cakarnya di atas tanah Soul Society, Yamamoto sendirilah yang akan memburu Yoruichi. Setidaknya itulah yang dibayangkannya setelah mendengarkan gabungan cerita Yoruichi, Kyōraku, dan Ukitake. Kakek-kakek tua menyeramkan.

Dengan Senkaimon khusus buatannya ini, ia benar-benar bisa menapakkan kakinya di tengah hembusan angin Soul Society—suatu impian lama yang pernah direlakannya untuk dikuburkan seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, bicara tentang waktu, ia tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk dilewatkan di sini karena Senkaimon itu masih belum stabil. Jika ia tidak kembali setelah 24 jam berada di Soul Society, maka... ia dan Tessai kemungkinan akan terjebak di Soul Society, dan Urahara membayangkan bahwa hal tersebut pasti tidak akan begitu menyenangkan.

Karena itu, ia harus cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tessai yang masih menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, kemudian berkata serius, "Kita akan menyelamatkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya."

o*o*o*o

Ichigo memandangi Aizen. "Ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi... bisakah kau membantu kami keluar dari sini?"

"Ah, bagaimana mungkin? Kau dengar sendiri tadi. Aku sudah bukan kapten Gotei 13. Zanpakutō milikku telah diambil secara paksa. Membuat Senkaimon pun aku tak bisa... aku pun juga takut jika Kōtotsu, yang terbentuk dari lapisan waktu dan ruang, akan melahap kalian," kebohongan itu keluar dari mulut Aizen dengan lancar, meskipun kesedihan palsu masih menutupi nada suaranya dengan sempurna. "Aku hanya bisa memberitahu kalian tentang berita ini karena aku merasa kalian tidak berhak dihukum mati dengan cara seperti itu."

Namun, Inoue—meskipun tampangnya meragukan—memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh sebagai murid dengan peringkat tiga paralel di sekolahnya. Remaja perempuan itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataan Aizen. "Bagaimana caranya kau datang ke sini, Aizen-san?" tanya Inoue dengan suara polos. Tapi jika diteliti lebih jauh, sinar matanya menjadi waspada.

Mimik muka Aizen tak berubah meski ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku meminta ijin, tentu saja. Meskipun aku bukan lagi berpangkat kapten, tapi aku belum dibuang dari Seireitei," kata Aizen, menjelaskan dengan sabar. _Ternyata ada satu anak yang pintar juga. __Padahal t__ampangnya tidak begitu meyakin__kan._

"Begitukah..." Inoue masih tetap tidak yakin, namun untuk saat ini ia menerima penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Aizen.

Chad kemudian menyinggung topik yang lebih penting. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita kabur dari sini?"

"Sayang sekali, kalian mungkin tak akan bisa kabur dari sini." Kenyataan menyakitkan yang tersirat dalam perkataan Aizen membuat mereka lebih putus asa. "Tapi, aku mengetahui satu-satunya cara untuk bisa melarikan diri dari nasib kalian..."

"Hey, cepat jelaskan cara itu! Aku sudah tidak sabar," Ganju berkata dengan jengkel.

"Sabar, Shiba-kun. Kurosaki-kun, kau merupakan orang yang paling kuat di antara teman-temanmu, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk, tak yakin dengan jalan pembicaraan Aizen.

"Akan kuberitahu cara itu. Untuk bisa menghindarkan diri dari hukuman kalian, kalian harus menghadapi... kematian itu sendiri," ucap Aizen santai. Caranya mengatakan hal yang begitu luar biasa dengan pembawaan yang begitu biasa membuatnya terasa lebih mengerikan.

Mata Ichigo melebar. "K-kau... apa maksudmu..."

Senyum Aizen mengembang. "Ya, Kurosaki-kun. Sebagai orang yang paling kuat di antara yang lain, kau harus membunuh teman-temanmu, sebelum nasib yang lebih parah dari kematian mencengkeram mereka."

o*o*o*o

"Yamada Hanatarō... betul?" tanya Urahara di depan sel yang telah didobraknya tanpa kesusahan itu.

Shinigami berambut seleher itu menoleh perlahan, ketakutan jelas terlukis di antara perkataannya yang terbata-bata. "E-eh... iya... ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantu kami?" Urahara tersenyum menenangkan, namun Tessai yang menjulang di belakangnya membuat tujuan Urahara untuk tidak menakuti Hanatarō menjadi agak gagal.

"Err... me-membantu seperti apa...?" Ya, membantu seperti apa? Hanatarō sudah terlalu sering dijadikan bulan-bulanan, sampai dia capek sendiri. Jangan bilang bahwa dia disuruh untuk menjadi bulan-bulanan shinigami bertopi aneh yang terlihat... tidak meyakinkan ini.

"Tolong carikan kunci sel Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya."

Hal ini membuatnya melupakan ketakutannya sesaat. Dengan hati-hati ia kemudian bertanya, "Apakah... kalian teman-teman Ichigo?"

Urahara mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Begitu, ya. Hanatarō memandanginya selama beberapa detik, lalu mengubah wajahnya menjadi lebih serius setelah memutuskan dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, aku akan... membantu kalian."

o*o*o*o

Aizen akhirnya selesai menjelaskan penyiksaan apa saja yang akan mereka jalani. Begitu ngerinya detil dari penyiksaan itu, hingga pada saat dia selesai bercerita, Inoue menutupi mulutnya dengan penuh ketakutan, Ganju berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak muntah, dan Chad menjadi pucat pasi.

Ichigo, sementara itu, terlihat sangat menderita.

Aizen kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir, padahal sebenarnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. "Kenapa, Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa kau ragu untuk memutuskan pilihanmu?"

"Diam! Ini... ini bukan pilihan yang gampang!" Ichigo mengertakkan giginya sambil memandangi _nakama_-nya dengan perang batin yang begitu hebat. Ketiga teman-temannya itu hanya diam dalam keputusasaan.

"Mereka adalah sahabat sejatimu, Kurosaki-kun. _Nakama_. Seharusnya kau tahu jawaban dari pilihan yang kuberikan kepadamu, jauh dalam lubuk hatimu," ungkap Aizen dengan nada seakan menjelaskan bahwa bumi itu bulat.

Ketika Ichigo masih belum dapat menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya, Aizen menghela napas.

Menghela napas puas, puas sekali.

"Mungkin... aku bisa membantumu, Kurosaki-kun."

"Bantuanmu cukup sampai di sini saja!" Tanpa sadar Ichigo berteriak padanya.

Aizen tidak marah. Sebaliknya, ia hanya berkata, "Aih. Sabar, Kurosaki-kun. Apakah kamu tahu tentang ini?" Ia kemudian meraih sesuatu dari balik haori-nya. Sebuah benda mungil berwarna ungu aneh berpendar lemah di antara genggaman kelima jemari Aizen. "Benda kecil ini bernama Hōgyoku. Ini akan membantu menjernihkan otakmu, untuk mengambil jalan yang terbaik," kata Aizen, lagi-lagi kebohongan itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ichigo, Aizen kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Ia membuka segel pelindung Hōgyoku tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, dan membiarkan tentakel-tentakel kehitaman terjulur dari bola mungil itu ke tangan Aizen. Aizen dapat merasakan reiryoku-nya menurun drastis, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Hōgyoku, dan orang yang akan diubah oleh Hōgyoku.

Sinar keemasan melilit tubuh Ichigo. Meskipun terasa hangat, namun sinar itu juga membuatnya kesakitan... dengan amat sangat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

o*o*o*o

"I-ini tidak mungkin..." Hanatarō terbata-bata setelah beberapa detik mengerjapkan mata dengan penuh kebingungan.

Urahara beringsut mendekat, berniat menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari bau _lavender—_perhatikan sarkasme di sini—yang dipancarkan oleh air kotor bawah tanah Soul Society. "Ada apa, Yamada-san?"

Tangannya gemetaran menunjuk kabinet yang kosong. "Kuncinya _spare part_-nya... hilang..."

Mata Urahara menyipit. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa berbuat demikian... "Aizen."

Ia bersama Tessai kemudian berbalik, berniat untuk pergi, namun berhenti karena panggilan Hanatarō. "T-tunggu... hanya divisi keempat yang tahu ini, jadi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya?" Ia kemudian mencari-cari di lantai, tangannya meraba sana-sini dan akhirnya ia berkata 'aha!'

Hanatarō menarik sesuatu dari lantai. Sebuah tali biasa, sepertinya. Namun begitu ia menariknya, sebuah pintu perangkap berdebu pun terbuka. Ia kemudian turun kebawah, meninggalkan Tessai dan Urahara yang menantinya dengan mata terbelalak, dan kemudian muncul lagi setelah beberapa menit. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam kunci yang berbentuk sama persis dengan kunci yang mereka cari-cari.

"Kunci spare part dari kunci spare part~" Hanatarō berkata dengan senyum malu-malu.

"_Kunci cadangan yang dibuat dari kunci cadangan yang dibuat dari kunci asli_?" Tessai terbata-bata, hampir melongo di akhir kalimat, namun berhasil menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"T-ternyata ada yang begituan, ya..." Urahara merasakan anime sweatdrop di kepalanya. Selama hari-harinya sebagai kapten, ia tak pernah mendengar ada hal yang seperti ini di kanal bawah tanah! "Kau benar-benar keren, Yamada-san," katanya kepada Hanatarō.

Hanatarō tersipu malu waktu mendengar pujian dari Urahara. "Ahahahah, ini cuma—"

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, ayo cepat ke Senzaikyū," Tessai memotongnya dan kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

Hanatarō hanya melakukan 'orz' dengan aura suram melingkupinya. "J-jahat..."

o*o*o*o

Debu berserakan mengelilingi Ichigo... atau apakah dia memang Ichigo?

Seharusnya dia memang adalah Ichigo.

Tapi, dia bukan Ichigo.

Atau mungkin dia terlihat seperti Ichigo, tapi sebenarnya bukan Ichigo.

... Jadi sebenarnya siapa sih dia?

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue terlihat ketakutan. Reiatsu Ichigo sekarang terasa sangat berbeda dari reiatsu yang biasa dikenalnya.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Ganju ingin mendekati Ichigo untuk mengeceknya, namun jalannya dihadang oleh Chad.

"Dia... bukan Ichigo lagi," Chad memberitahunya.

Ganju tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya? Dia kelihatan seperti Ichigo bagiku."

"Apakah kamu tidak menyadari reiatsu miliknya?" Chad bertanya.

Benar juga. Meskipun Sekkiseki membuat kemampuan merasakan reiatsu mereka menjadi berkurang, namun tidak salah lagi, reiatsu yang menguar dari Ichigo tidak seperti reiatsu miliknya yang biasa.

Bahkan, Ganju dapat merasakan setitik reiatsu hollowyang menodai reiatsu miliknya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Kurosaki-kun?" tuntut Inoue kepada Aizen, cahaya di kedua bola matanya menghilang.

"Aku hanya membantunya untuk menemukan kekuatannya," Aizen berkata dengan tenang, namun matanya menyipit. Ia ingin agar Hōgyoku mengubah Ichigo menjadi Hollow sepenuhnya. Tapi kenapa Ichigo masih terlihat seperti manusia? Hmm. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Hōgyoku. Ia mengira bahwa Hōgyoku milik Urahara dapat melenyapkan batas antara shinigami dan hollow dengan sempurna, tapi ternyata hasilnya hampir sama dengan Hōgyoku yang dibuatnya sendiri: benda itu hanya bisa melakukan hollowfication terhadap shinigami. Ah, tak apa. Ia bisa merasakan reiatsu hollow yang bercampur dengan reiatsu Ichigo yang biasa. Mendadak, Aizen diingatkan lagi oleh bayang-bayang Vasto Lorde itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Aizen sambil perlahan mendekati Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Perlahan, ia menegakkan diri. Inoue, Chad, dan Ganju terkejut. Sebuah topeng Hollow telah menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat hampa.

Aizen berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Ternyata ia _memang _telah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan Hōgyoku, meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aliran reiatsu dari Ichigo yang tidak seluruhnya merupakan reiatsu hollow.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sekali lagi aku akan bertanya kepadamu," ucap Aizen, kali ini berniat untuk benar-benar menikmati permainannya. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan teman-temanmu hidup untuk dihukum mati, atau kau akan menyelamatkan teman-temanmu... dengan membunuh mereka?"

Senyum tipis itu tetap menggantung di bibir Aizen saat Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras—terlalu keras, sehingga kuku-kuku miliknya menekan kulit pucat di bawahnya.

Aizen kemudian beranjak pergi. "Aku akan keluar jika kau tak ingin aku berada di sini saat... kau tahulah." Senyuman puas mewarnai wajahnya ketika ia menoleh kebelakang untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian menutup pintu. Kegelapan segera menguasai sel penjara tersebut.

"Ichigo—" Chad ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun perkataannya langsung dihentikan oleh gerakan Ichigo yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah teriakan keras, terdengar sangat manusiawi, namun pada saat yang bersamaan, terdengar sama sekali tidak manusiawi.

o*o*o*o

Lari. Lari. Lari.

"Cepat, cepat, cepat..."

Beratus-ratus tangga telah mereka lewati. Dan sekarang mereka berada di jembatan di depan Senzaikyū, berpacu dalam detik-detik yang menegangkan.

Mereka pasti hidup. Mereka harus hidup. Urahara berdoa dalam hati, menggantungkan harapannya pada sebatang tipis kemungkinan bahwa mereka masih hidup... namun, demi Spirit King, musuh mereka adalah Aizen. Dan sejauh yang Urahara tahu, orang itu sama sekali tak mengenal sesuatu yang bernama belas kasihan.

Glek. Urahara menelan ludah di tengah langkah mereka. Ia semakin memacu dirinya untuk mencapai Senzaikyū...

"A-astaga..." Tessai bergumam.

Begitu mereka tiba, mereka melihat bahwa pintu penjara telah dihancurkan dari dalam.

Berdoa agar tidak terjadi kemungkinan yang terburuk, Urahara bersama Tessai dan Hanatarō melangkah masuk. Dan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka ternyata bukanlah kemungkinan yang terburuk.

Namun, pemandangan itu adalah kenyataan yang mengerikan.

Darah dimana-mana. Tiga tubuh yang tidak dapat mereka identifikasi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, tercabik dan terkoyak.

Hanatarō menutup mulutnya melihat kejadian yang terpampang di depan matanya. Hanya karena ia telah melewati pelatihan-pelatihan yang dijalaninya sebelum menjadi anggota divisi keempat, ia mampu mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk muntah dan pingsan saat melihat begitu banyak darah yang terlukis di dinding sel tersebut.

Urahara menahan napas. Duka mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan ketika ia berbisik dengan nada yang bergetar, "Kita terlambat."

o*o*o*o

_| Two minutes before |_

Seorang shinigami berkulit hitam langsung membungkukkan badan kepadanya begitu ia melangkah keluar dari Senzaikyū. "Aizen-sama. Senkaimon telah siap."

"Bagus." Aizen mengangguk. Setelah beberapa saat, raungan yang dinantinya itu akhirnya tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Ia mengerling pada Tōsen dan memberi aba-aba, "Buka."

Dengan segera Senkaimon yang dipersiapkan sebelumnya oleh Tōsen itu menjadi aktif. Pintu penjara itu mendadak meledak terbuka, menampilkan satu shinigami yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka berdua. Ledakan itu sangat keras, namun untunglah ia telah mempersiapkan Kyōka Suigetsu untuk menutupi suara tersebut. Ketiadaan penjaga yang disebabkan oleh pergiliran waktu jaga ini juga merupakan keuntungan plus-plus baginya.

Ichigo menatap Aizen dalam-dalam dengan salah satu matanya yang tidak tertutup topeng. Iris putih dengan sklera hitam itu tertumbuk padanya. Dengan segera, ia melesat menuju Aizen yang memposisikan dirinya di depan Senkaimon. Tepat sebelum tangan Ichigo yang penuh dengan darah itu dapat meraihnya, Aizen melakukan shunpo untuk menjauh, menyebabkan Ichigo memasuki Senkaimon dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Tōsen segera menutup Senkaimon. Aizen memandangi pintu Senkaimon menutup dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang keji.

"_Sayonara_, Kurosaki-kun. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author Notes:**

Terima kasih banyak untuk ketiga reviewerku yang keren: heavenlyXblueXangel, Diarza, dan Ray Kousen7! I love you all... in a very platonic, non-romantical way, of course XD #plak

RIP bagi mereka yang mati—sekali lagi mereka pasti bakalan diingat terus di manga Bleach yang asli :'|

Oh iya, aku memakai deskripsi mata hollow berdasarkan manga. Itulah sebabnya irisnya berwarna putih, bukan emas :)

Soal kedekatan Gin dan Tōshirō. Ga seru banget kalo temen baik Gin cuma satu, yaitu Rangiku. Aku mikir-mikir, sebagai kapten divisi kesepuluh, seharusnya Tōshirō juga paling nggak kenal dekat lah sama Gin... saking seringnya Gin dateng ke markas divisi kesepuluh cuma buat ngeliat Rangiku XD

Menurutku, kalau Gin sering datang ke markas divisi kesepuluh = sering ketemu Tōshirō = sering ngobrol sama Tōshirō kalo Rangiku nggak ada

Itu menurutku sih. Gimana menurutmu?

Btw, sebelumnya aku sebenernya mau nulis 'Boobs' buat ngegambarin Rangiku sebelum ngebaca ternyata 'Giku' tuh artinya krisantemum. Lol. Kalau mau tahu arti dari nama-nama karakter di Bleach lainnya, klik aja:

http:/soul-society(dot)livejournal(dot)com/330097(dot)html

(dot) ganti titik ya~

Dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan tetap mempublish fanfic ini meskipun tak ada hujan review. Tapi tolong, kalau Anda ngeliat ada sesuatu yang enggak pas di hati, ada kritik, saran, flame, silakan dicurahkan. Saya nggak akan marah, dan pasti saya tanggapi :)

Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah membaca! Arigatō gozaimasu! m(_ _)m

**Editting Log:**

9/5/2012 – Menggabung comments dengan author's notes. Menambah kesengsaraan Urahara.


	6. Aftermath: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Timeline:** After Ryoka Invasion had ended

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. 11 halaman di Word. Dan beberapa agak jayus.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 6: "Aftermath"

Part I

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yamamoto terkejut, sungguh. Padahal dia sendirilah yang telah menyetujui pengangkatan kapten termuda dalam sejarah Soul Society itu untuk memimpin divisi kesepuluh. Ternyata... ia dikecewakan begitu dalam. Begitu dalamnya kekecewaan yang menimpanya, sampai-sampai rasanya rematik ini kambuh lagi.

Sekarang, ia sedang berada di ruang pertemuan para kapten untuk menunggu kedatangan Hitsugaya dalam pengadilan darurat yang diadakan untuk mengadilinya. Mengingat keadaan Central 46, maka ia telah mengambil alih kekuasaan mereka dalam hal yudikatif dan legislatif.

Yamamoto kemudian tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Salah satu hal yang masih mengganggunya adalah keadaan Hitsugaya yang... jauh dari sehat. Terakhir kali Yamamoto melihatnya di Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, kondisinya benar-benar parah. Kulitnya pucat, terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, namun yang paling menonjol adalah adanya luka melintang dari perut bagian kanan sampai ke lehernya, terlihat masih segar di bawah balutan shihakushō hitam yang dikenakannya waktu itu. Ia sangsi bahwa kedua letnan yang diserang Hitsugaya dapat memberikan perlawanan balik sebegitu parah. Faktanya, perbedaan kekuatan di antara Hitsugaya dan kedua letnan itu begitu jauh—itulah kenapa dia berpangkat _kapten_, bukan _letnan_. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencederainya sampai sebegitu parahnya adalah orang yang lebih kuat dari Hitsugaya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichimaru-taichō? Oh, iya juga ya. Yamamoto sampai lupa dengan kapten berambut silver itu. Bisa juga dialah yang memberi luka sebegitu dalamnya kepada Hitsugaya. Tapi, Yamamoto juga masih ragu. Apakah reaksi seperti itu perlu? Sampai membuat kapten mungil ini kehilangan suaranya?

Hal lainnya yang masih mengganggu otaknya yang sudah berumur 2000 tahun itu adalah motif Hitsugaya. Kenapa, demi Spirit King dan Zero Division, ia membunuh Central 46? Atau lebih baik lagi, hal apa yang akan dapatkan dari kematian sebegitu banyaknya orang? Kekuatan? Tidak. Kekuasaan? Tidak juga. Kesenangan belaka? Itupun rasanya tidak. Dari yang dia lihat, Hitsugaya adalah kapten yang cukup normal. Ia tidak terlalu ambisius—sejauh yang Yamamoto tahu, pangkat kapten diberikan kepadanya hanya karena kecemerlangannya dalam seni zanjutsu, hohō, kidō, dan hakuda, bukan karena keinginan dia sendiri. Ia juga tidak haus kekuasaan—beberapa kali Yamamoto mendengarnya mengeluhkan pangkatnya sebagai kapten, dan pekerjaan yang menunggunya dibalik titel itu.

Dan yang paling penting adalah, dia belum segila Zaraki.

Pintu terbuka, membuyarkan segala pikirannya. Ah. Waktunya untuk berpikir secara objektif. Yamamoto menjernihkan segala otaknya dari hal yang tak perlu, dan bersiap-siap untuk pengadilan ini.

Hitsugaya berjalan masuk dengan langkah tegap, diiringi oleh empat anggota Correctional Force. Tangannya tidak dirantai, dan zanpakutō miliknya pun masih bersandar pada punggungnya—suatu hal yang tidak biasa dalam pengadilan Soul Society. Namun saat ini bukanlah saat yang biasa dialami Soul Society, karena Invasi Ryoka baru saja telah berakhir. Yamamoto pun telah diberitahu bahwa inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Hitsugaya sekarang, melalui pecahan-pecahan es yang dikendalikannya. Lagipula, Yamamoto tidak mengkhawatirkan kekuatan zanpakutō yang disandang Hitsugaya itu jika ia memang berniat memakainya untuk kabur. Seharusnya Hitsugaya pun tahu bahwa kekuatan Hitsugaya hanyalah seekor semut dibandingkan kekuatan Yamamoto.

Setelah tiba di depannya, para anggota Correctional Force itu membungkuk, kemudian berbaris keluar. Hanya tinggal dirinya bersama Hitsugaya di ruangan itu. Ya, hanya mereka berdua sekarang. Mereka sama sekali tidak memerlukan penonton di pengadilan. Hal itu malah membuat konsentrasi buyar. Mereka juga tak memiliki pengacara ataupun sejenisnya di sini, karena Yamamoto percaya bahwa Hitsugaya cukup pintar untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, kapten divisi kesepuluh, kau berada di sini sekarang untuk diadili berkaitan dengan kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan, yaitu: membunuh Aizen Sōsuke, membunuh seluruh anggota Central 46, dan menyerang Letnan Matsumoto Rangiku beserta Letnan Hinamori Momo."

Suhu menurun drastis ketika Hitsugaya perlahan membuka segel zanpakutō miliknya. Pecahan-pecahan es segera terbentuk di antara mereka.

_A ku ti dak ber sa lah_

Heh. Selalu begini. Untuk kali ini, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainan Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang menurutmu bersalah?"

Hitsugaya menyiapkan dirinya untuk melihat reaksi Yamamoto ketika si kakek tua itu membaca jawaban dalam pecahan esnya.

_A i zen Sō su ke_

Hening sesaat.

Yamomoto memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, kemudian membukanya lagi. Namun pecahan es itu tetap tidak berubah, seperti yang diharapkan olehnya.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?" tanya Yamamoto, membuka lipatan kelopak matanya sedikit ketika ia mendapati bahwa Hitsugaya rupanya sangat serius dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. "Untuk apa Aizen membunuh dirinya sendiri? Lagipula, dari surat yang ditulis oleh Aizen sendiri, pelakunya sudah jelas, Hitsugaya. Dan dari yang kutahu, orang mati tidak bisa membunuh orang." Ia memandang Hitsugaya dengan penuh tuduhan.

Hitsugaya menggeleng.

_A ku di je bak_

"Untuk apa orang yang telah mati menjebak dirimu?" tanya Yamamoto panas.

Shinigami bertubuh kecil itu menghela napas berat.

_A ku a kan mem be ri ta hu An da ten tang ra ha si a A i zen_

o*o*o*o

Suara-suara langsung menyambutnya begitu ia dapat menggenggam kesadarannya kembali.

"Pengadilan untuk Hitsugaya-taichō diundur..."

"Kenapa ya, kira-kira...?"

"Entahlah... tapi, kejahatannya benar-benar mengerikan. Membantai seluruh anggota Central 46! Seakan-akan penerobosan Ryoka ini kurang merepotkan saja!"

"Tapi, aku tak pernah menyangka... Hitsugaya-taichō bisa-bisanya mengkhianati kita semua... kukira dia adalah kapten yang baik..."

"Biasa. Dia itu terlalu muda! Terlalu kurang berpengalaman. Dan terlalu ambisius, kalau kupikir-pikir. Bayangkan, jabatan kapten di usia yang begitu muda! Mungkin dia merasa Central 46 adalah halangan baginya, karena itu dia membunuh mereka semua."

"Wah, itu benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya... tapi, alasanmu masuk akal juga..."

"Tentu saja. Tapi yang tak masuk akal adalah... kenapa dia menyerang Matsumoto-san, ya?"

"Itu juga! Itu benar-benar hal yang aneh... Matsumoto-san kan cantik!"

"Oppai-nya besar, lagi!"

"Omonganmu... hentai!"

Matsumoto membuka mata. Ia kemudian menegakkan diri, membuat kedua pria yang sedang membicarakannya itu menolehkan kepala mereka kepada dirinya.

"Matsumoto-san! Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." ujar seseorang.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menghampiri shinigami yang tersenyum malu-malu itu.

BHUAGH!

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau berani, kau shinigami busuk...!" Rangiku berseru marah.

"A-aku minta maaf!" teriak shinigami itu dengan hidung berdarah. "Aku tidak berniat untuk mengejekmu dengan pembicaraan tentang opp—"

BHUAGH!

"Bukan itu! Memang pembicaraanmu menjijikkan, tapi kau sebelumnya membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Rangiku menggulung lengan bajunya, dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan tangannya sekali lagi jika saja bahu kirinya tidak berdenyut sakit. "At-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta..._ ittai..._"

Shinigami yang tidak dipukul Rangiku kemudian berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju dirinya dan berkata dengan nada khawatir, "Matsumoto-san! Lukamu masih belum sembuh dengan sempurna, jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang di pintu. Shinigami itu terlihat aneh. Rambut pirangnya ditata dalam gaya yang tidak biasa. Sebuah kacamata hitam melengkapi penampilan dirinya. "Berisik sekali..."

"Iemura-sanseki!" Si hidung berdarah berlari ke arah shinigami yang barusan datang itu. "D-dia meninjuku!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Matsumoto-san. Dari pembicaraan yang kudengar tadi itu..." Iemura terlihat jengkel di balik kacamata hitamnya. "... sudahlah, kau keluar saja, Noriyuki! Daripada mengganggu! Kau juga, Furukawa, jaga agar dia tidak berlaku aneh-aneh ya!"

"Huaaaaaa..." Ia kemudian berlari keluar dengan lebay, diikuti oleh shinigami yang tidak dipukul Rangiku itu.

Iemura menggeleng dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Rangiku. "Maafkan si anak hentai itu, Matsumoto-san," ia berkata sambil membungkukkan badan. "Perkataannya benar-benar menjatuhkan martabat wanita!" tambahnya, berharap agar dirinya terdengar keren.

_Lalu Matsumoto-san akan tertarik denganku... dan mengajakku kencan... dan kemudian... ooooooh~_

Pertanyaan Rangiku membuyarkan lamunannya yang ternyata juga hentai itu. "Dimana Hitsugaya-taichō?"

Iemura menjadi sadar bahwa kemarahan Rangiku barusan sama sekali tidak disebabkan oleh pembicaraan yang agak hentai itu. Rangiku marah karena Noriyuki membicarakan kapten divisi kesepuluh dengan penuh olok-olok dan ejekan. Iemura kemudian menjawab Rangiku dengan tatapan kasihan. "Dia..."

o*o*o*o

Renovasi yang dilakukan serentak di Seireitei untuk memperbaiki keadaan bangunan-bangunan yang hancur karena peristiwa penerobosan Ryoka telah berjalan. Suasana di gedung markas divisi kedelapan benar-benar ramai. Namun keramaian itu tak dapat mengisi kekosongan yang membasuh divisi delapan sejak kepergian kapten mereka tercinta.

Tercinta, pfft.

Yeah, benar. Karena Ise Nanao—masukkan nada sarkastis di sini—sangat _mencintai _kaptennya.

Yang merupakan hal yang sama sekali tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar!

Tapi...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Taichō...?" Tanpa sadar shinigami berkacamata itu bergumam pelan, menerawang. Kemudian, seakan mendadak ia tersadar dari _trance_, ia menggeleng keras. "Duh... apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Kembali kerja, kembali kerja," gumamnya jengkel, memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menekuri tumpukan kertas yang menunggu untuk ditandatangani.

Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari sisi pekerjaan, ada maupun tidak adanya kapten Kyōraku sama sekali tak mengubah keadaan. Hampir seluruh laporan harus ia kerjakan sendiri, karena kaptennya itu terlalu sibuk mengejar gadis-gadis. Jadi, seharusnya ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan ini di hatinya? Apa karena kepergian Kyōraku-taichō? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Untuk apa Nanao mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Untuk apa Nanao bersedih karena ditinggalkan olehnya? Hal itu sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak perlu untuk dipikirkan... kan?

Ia merasa pusing menghadapi segala macam pemikiran yang tidak biasanya mengganggu otaknya ini. Sebaiknya ia mengecek surat yang masuk saja. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi untuk menuju ke tempat penampungan surat divisi delapan.

Untuk berkomunikasi secara informal, penggunaan Jigokuchō tidak terlalu ditekankan. Sebaliknya, para shinigami dapat berkomunikasi melalui surat. Dan biasanya kiriman surat-surat tersebut tidak terlalu menggunung, mungkin satu atau dua surat setiap hari untuk satu divisi. Namun begitu Nanao telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ternyata ia disambut dengan belasan—_puluhan _surat. Dan hampir seluruh surat ditujukan kepadanya.

... Nanao menautkan alis kebingungan. Ia kemudian meraup seluruh surat tersebut dan membawanya ke kantor miliknya. Setelah itu, ia mulai membuka satu per satu surat-surat tersebut.

_Ise-fukutaichō, saya harap Anda tidak terlalu memikirkan perbuatan kapten Anda. Hanya supaya Anda tahu, sebenarnya saya tidak menyetujui kedua tindakan yang dia ambil... satu, membantu Ryoka; dan dua, meninggalkan Anda sendirian. Saya harap Anda baik-baik saja, dan tidak terlalu menggubris kepergiannya. Sasakibe Chōjirō, Wakil Kapten Divisi Pertama._

_Nanao-san, yang sabar ya! Kyōraku-taichō pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu bersedih karena kapten yang satu itu! Meskipun lagaknya agak hentai, tapi dia sangat peduli padamu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang dilakukannya memang berbahaya (dan sebenarnya, aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyetujui apa yang dilakukannya! Hukuman mati ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima!). Karena itulah, dia tidak ingin mencelakakanmu, maka dia terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Huhh, kapten itu memang keras kepala, tidakkah kau setuju? Padahal aku tahu Nanao-san kan bisa menjaga diri juga. Aah... pokoknya jangan bersedih hati, Nanao-san. Aku yakin Kyōraku-taichō juga tak ingin hatimu jadi 'G6'... gundah gulana galau-galau gimana gitu :) Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk melanjutkan kolom _Taigai ni Shi te Kudasai_, ya! Tulisanmu benar-benar menyejukkan hati! ~Salam hangat dari penggemar beratmu~_

_Ise-san, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, dong. Aku jadi ikut sedih juga. Jangan pikirkan si kapten playboy itu! Masih ada aku! -Salam CINTA dari penggemarmu NOMER SATU!-_

_Nanao-san, kuharap kau tidak terlalu sedih karena kaptenmu itu. Dia sungguh tidak tahu diri, sampai meninggalkanmu. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. ~Shino~_

_Ise-san, Hinamori-san menyampaikan salamnya kepadamu. Dia berharap semoga kau baik-baik saja. Aku pun juga berharap demikian. Kotetsu Isane._

Dan masih banyak lagi. Satu per satu surat itu berhasil menumbuhkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, namun hanya sebatas itu. Surat-surat stersebut hanya menjanjikan harapan kosong belaka, sama sekali tak dapat mengisi hatinya yang perih. Ia hanya membaca, tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya sesaat, dan kemudian senyum tersebut langsung luntur tak bersisa ketika ia berganti membaca surat lain.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia membaca satu surat tertentu, yang ditulis dengan gaya penulisan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

_Semoga surat ini sampai ke orang yang benar! Nyanyao-san, _(Nanao mengangkat alis ketika membaca namanya yang mendadak bertransformasi menjadi 'Nyanyao')_ aku punya dua surat dari orang yang berbeda untukmu. Tapi, jangan sampai ketahuan, nya! Kuro Neko._

Jangan sampai ketahuan? Apa maksudnya? Ia kemudian melepaskan tali yang mengikat surat berisi catatan kecil itu, dan membacanya.

Tulisan yang terlukis di surat itu hampir membuat mulutnya ternganga lebar.

_NANAO-CHAN~! KAMYU BAIK-BAIK AJA KHAAAAN~? Ahh, my lovely lovely LOVELY Nanao-chan pasti baik-baik aja, aku yakin~__Nanao-chan, tidak usah khawatir denganku. Aku tahu kamu merindukan aku, tapi aku baik-baik saja kok. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke tempatku sekarang, karena tempat ini tidak baik untuk kulitmu yang halus~__ Tapi kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke sini, Nanao-chan, jadi tunggu saja kedatanganku dengan sabar, ya? Untuk sementara ini, aku memercayakan divisi kedelapan padamu, Nanao-chan, dan aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya. __**Cemungudh eah!**__ Kissu buat Nanao-chanku yang paling imyuut~__*Dari kaptenmu yang paling ganteng pokoknya*_

Nanao hampir saja meremukkan kertas itu keras-keras di antara tangannya, merasa jijik sendiri dengan dua kalimat terakhir. Namun betapapun kerasnya ia berusaha, ia tak bisa membenci kapten konyol satu itu. Tak bisa. Dan betapapun kerasnya ia berusaha, ia tak dapat menghentikan senyumnya yang telah mengembang, dan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca. _Konyol, bodoh, stupid, baka, estúpido, typerä, neumen, dum, moorkh! Ky__ōraku-fukutaichō adalah orang yang bodoooooooooooh!_

Oke, oke, cukup. Nanao bisa meneriakkan segala macam kata-kata mutiara pada kaptennya itu sebanyak yang ia mau, tapi yang jelas sekarang bukan waktu yang tempat. Masih ada sisa satu surat yang 'penting', bukankah begitu? Ia kemudian membukanya surat lainnya itu, dan membacanya dengan hati yang penuh dengan antisipasi.

_Nanao... kamu masih mengingatku...?_

Kata-kata yang tertulis berikutnya membuatnya harus melepas kacamatanya, mengelapnya, lalu mengenakannya. Dan kemudian ia harus melepaskannya lagi untuk mengusap-usap matanya.

Penulis surat itu... tak mungkin... _dia_...

o*o*o*o

_Dari Unohana Retsu-taichō, Divisi Keempat. Meminta untuk bertemu dengan Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni-sōtaichō untuk menyampaikan informasi. Top Secret. Penting dan mendesak. Harap segera dibalas._

Unohana mengangguk, dan kemudian membiarkan Jigokuchō itu melayang terbang menjauhi jemari telunjuknya yang halus, menuju ke markas besar divisi pertama. Iris aquamarine miliknya mengikuti lika-liku perjalanan sang kupu-kupu kelam itu hingga akhirnya tenggelam ditelan pemandangan.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi halaman depan gedung divisi miliknya, dan kembali memasuki Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho—bangunan besar yang bertindak sebagai markas, kantor, dan tempat tinggalnya sehari-hari. Sambil memberi jawaban basa-basi yang dilemparkan para bawahannya kepadanya ("Selamat siang, Taichō!" "Hari yang indah, betul kan, Taichō?" "Taichō, selamat siang untuk Anda"!), ia segera menuju bagian terdalam dari gedung divisi ini. Pintu demi pintu ia lewati, koridor demi koridor dipapasi sampai ia tiba di tempat dimana ia meletakkan tujuannya.

Kamar mayat 1A.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Unohana langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan kembali berhadapan dengan sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa yang sekarang hampir selalu berada di dalam pikirannya, mengganggu dirinya tanpa meninggalkan sedetik waktu untuk kedamaian. Di sana, di atas tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur besi, terbaring mayat Sōsuke Aizen. Ia menghampirinya, merapalkan sebuah Kidō yang melingkupi seluruh bagian mayat yang terbujur kaku itu. Dengan segera, muncul huruf-huruf, angka-angka, grafik, dan garis-garis tertera seperti sebuah layar mesin di hadapannya, namun ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng.

Tak ada perubahan.

Kedua iris aquamarine miliknya terfokus pada mayat itu sekali lagi, dan kemudian ia menghela napas menyerah. Unohana berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, hanya untuk mengunjungi kamar mayat lain—

Kamar mayat 1B.

Kali ini sebuah pemandangan yang agak berbeda menyambutnya dari balik pintu besi kamar tersebut. Seorang shinigami perempuan berambut abu-abu menolehkan kepalanya dari atas sebuah mayat yang sedang ditelitinya. Beberapa Kidō pelindung khusus untuk tujuan medis melingkupi rambut, kedua tangan, mulut, dan shihakushō yang dikenakannya. Sejumput rambut keperakan miliknya terlihat menyembul keluar dari ujung lingkupan Kidō pelindung itu.

"Ah, selamat siang, Unohana-taichō," sapa shinigami itu. Unohana sama sekali tidak melewatkan absennya senyum yang biasanya menyertai sang shinigami ketika menyapanya. "Seluruh mayat untuk bagian saya telah selesai saya periksa, hanya kurang satu mayat... tapi, saya prediksi hasilnya sama saja dengan empat puluh lima mayat lain yang sudah selesai saya otopsi."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Isane," Unohana berkata sambil mengangguk suram. "Apa kau sudah menulis laporannya?"

"Belum," jawab Isane jujur. "Saya pikir, lebih baik menyelesaikan otopsi dahulu daripada menulis laporan. Tapi saya sudah mencatat seluruh hasil, Taichō."

Unohana berpikir sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa. Malah, lebih baik lagi jika kau menunggu perintahku untuk menuliskannya setelah aku kembali nanti dari markas divisi pertama."

"Jadi, Anda akan melaporkannya, Unohana-taichō?" tanya Isane, terlihat gugup.

"Jangan khawatir, Isane," Unohana menenangkannya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. "Aku yakin ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan..."

Mendadak, pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah kupu-kupu hitam menembus dinding kamar mayat itu. Unohana mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan sang kupu-kupu hinggap di atas jari telunjuknya, dan mendengarkan pesannya.

_Dari Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni-sōtaichō, Divisi Pertama. Permintaan dikabulkan. Segera menuju markas divisi pertama._

"Isane, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini," Unohana berkata. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, bahkan lembur. Istirahatlah."

"Arigatō gozaimasu, Taichō," sahut Isane, benar-benar lega.

Unohana mengangguk, menerima pernyataan terima kasih Isane, dan langsung keluar dari markasnya sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, wanita dengan wajah cantik itu segera menuju ke markas divisi pertama, bahkan ia menggunakan shunpo untuk mempercepat waktu.

"Unohana-taichō," sambut Yamamoto tanpa basa-basi, segera setelah Unohana datang dan menuju ke depan Kapten Komandan itu dengan segala hormat. "Ada apa?"

"Sōtaichō, selamat siang. Saya hanya ingin melaporkan sesuatu yang sangat janggal. Saya menemukan... inkonsistensi yang konsisten pada seluruh mayat anggota Central 46," ucap Unohana dalam segala kesopanan untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

Alis Yamamoto bertautan. _Inkonsistensi yang konsisten pada seluruh mayat anggota Central 46?_ Bahasanya terlalu tinggi, tapi bukan Sōtaichō gelarnya kalau ia tidak bisa memahami bahasa seperti itu. "Lanjutkan."

"Setelah menganalisa lebih jauh, saya menemukan bahwa kedalaman seluruh luka fatal yang disebabkan oleh senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh para anggota Central 46... tidak sama dengan kedalaman luka yang biasa diberikan oleh zanpakutō _terdakwa_," Unohana menjawab, mengacu pada Hitsugaya dengan hati-hati.

Yamamoto menelan semuanya itu dalam kepalanya, dan memprosesnya dengan cepat. _Sasuga Unohana-taichō._ Tidak salah kalau kapten divisi medis itu menempati posisinya sekarang. Segala kedetilan dan inkonsistensi selalu ditemukannya. Shinigami tertua di seluruh Seireitei itu kemudian membandingkan laporan Unohana dengan pengakuan seseorang. Mungkinkah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Hmm... bukti-bukti mengatakan demikian. Lagipula, Yamamoto masih belum bisa percaya kalau dia bahkan _mampu _untuk melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap Gotei 13.

_**Setidaknya belum**_, ujar Ryūjin Jakka mengingatkan, nada suaranya terdengar malas. Yamamoto mengernyit.

_Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedih. Gotei 13 tidak berhak untuk dikhianati. Setidaknya aku memimpinnya dengan baik._

_**Baiklah, baiklah. Gotei 13 memang tidak berhak untuk dikhianati. Yang berhak adalah Central 46. Dari dulu mereka adalah sumber masalah, bukankah begitu?**_

Ha. Yamamoto setuju sepenuhnya dengan Ryūjin Jakka.

"Selain itu, ada satu laporan penting lain," Unohana melanjutkan. "Jika seorang shinigami meninggal, maka tubuh mereka akan menghilang atau terdisintegrasi untuk bergabung dengan Soul Society, dan jiwa mereka akan memasuki lingkaran reinkarnasi. Saya mengerti jika lamanya proses tersebut berbeda-beda dari setiap shinigami—makin kuat shinigami tersebut, makin lama tubuh mereka akan menghilang. Namun..."

"Namun, sebulan sejak peristiwa itu terjadi... saya sama sekali tidak menemukan bukti bahwa tubuh Aizen-taichō telah melakukan proses disintegrasi."

Hmmm. Apakah Aizen terlalu kuat, sehingga proses itu memakan waktu lama? Apa karena faktor lain? Atau... apakah lagi-lagi dia memang benar? Yamamoto belum bisa memutuskan. Untuk sekarang, yang harus dilakukan adalah...

"Dimengerti. Unohana-taichō, tulis laporan tentang hal ini—_classified, _jangan lupa_. _Tapi sebelumnya, aku memintamu untuk membandingkan luka-luka mayat para anggota Central 46 dengan... dengan luka yang biasa diberikan oleh Aizen-taichō. Lakukan dengan segala kerahasiaan."

Mata Unohana membesar. Tentunya Sōtaichō tidak berpikir bahwa...? Pikiran-pikiran baru berkecamuk dalam otaknya yang cemerlang, namun segera berhenti. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin sama sekali tidak terjadi. Hal-hal seperti itu, sayangnya, harus dibuktikan terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mengangguk patuh, dan menjawab, "_Hai_, Yamamoto-sōtaichō."

Unohana segera berjalan keluar, menganggukkan kepala kepada seorang kapten yang berpapasan dengannya selagi ia menyusuri halaman depan markas divisi pertama.

Tōsen Kaname mengangguk balik kepada sang kapten. _Ini buruk... aku harus memberitahu Aizen-sama._

o*o*o*o

Ia menggeleng-geleng dalam hati sambil mulai menanggalkan shihakushō miliknya. Seperti yang bisa diduga oleh shinigami tersebut, Soul Society tidak pernah merasakan kedamaian lebih lama dari dua ratus tahun. Di antara itu, selalu ada saja rencana-rencana yang diramu dengan satu tujuan tunggal: menghancurkan Soul Society. Kadang ia mengeluhkan pekerjaan berat yang sekarang harus dipikulnya ini.

Tapi, kadang-kadang peristiwa semacam itu membawa berkah baginya.

Kenapa tidak? Ia sekarang memiliki dua orang pelayan pribadi! Ia kemudian berseru, "Anak-anak! Kemari!"

Sentarō dan Kiyone, ya, nama mereka? Ah, meskipun waktu telah berlalu begitu lama, ia masih bisa mengingat nama-nama orang, lho. Jadi bangga sendiri. Ia kemudian memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan hukuman yang telah diberikan kepada mereka berdua karena peran mereka cukup signifikan dalam membantu penerobosan Ryoka itu.

Keduanya mendekat, terlihat pasrah, dan kemudian melakukannya. Ia tak mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Ne, Kotetsu. Kamu ngerasa nggak sih kalau hukuman kita... terlalu..."

Kiyone menjawabnya dengan bisikan yang sama kerasnya, "Hussh, Kotsubaki. Bisikanmu terlalu keras!"

Namun, Sentarō tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terpotong. "Hukuman kita... terlalu... menyedihkan banget..."

Yamamoto tersenyum girang karena mereka memijat di bagian punggung yang _tepat. _"Iya, pijet di situ. Aaaaah. Agak ke kiri, kiri... atas... atas, nak, ATAS! Nah... kalau kalian terus berlatih, kalian para anak muda bisa jadi pemijat pro... asal jangan plus-plus... iya, situ nak!"

Sentarō dan Kiyone hanya bisa merana dalam hati. _Kalau kita disuruh mijetin Ukitake-taichō, kita sih mau-mau aja... daripada mijetin kakek tua lumutan ini... hiks... selama __**setahun**__ lagi... HUKUMAN MACAM APA PULA ITU? Ukitake- taichōuuu... tolong kembalilaaaaaaaaahhhh..._

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Notes:**

Hiks. Kasihan banget ya Kiyone sama Sentarō... sad fate indeed.

Ini adalah part satu dari chapter terakhir dalam Downfall Arc. Yang berarti: masa-masa depresi akan berakhir~

CATATAN UNTUK SELURUH READER: mungkin banyak dari antara kalian yang bingung kenapa Gin 'gaul banget' ya. Itu ada alasannya sendiri. Di dubbing bahasa Jepang, Gin menggunakan dialek Osaka-ben. Author mencoba menggambarkan dialek itu dengan dialek Jakarta, tapi sepertinya gagal...? XD

Oh iya, aku juga sudah melakukan beberapa revisi untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sudah kutambahkan di bagian akhir fanfic tentang apa saja yang kutambah / kuubah. Kalian bisa membacanya kalau mau :)

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer-ku yang tercinta! Karena alasan yang sedikit menyedihkan, yang melibatkan sedikit campuran antara dunia nyata dengan ulangan kenaikan kelas yang semakin dekat, maka Mijuh belum bisa membalas semua review. Alasan klasik yang pada saat bersamaan menyebabkan terhambatnya update fanfic gaje ini.

Dan ini juga berarti bahwa, selama kira-kira 1 bulan ke depan, tidak akan ada lagi update. Tapi jangan khawatir, setelah itu Mijuh akan langsung publish chapter-chapter berikutnya, hehehe!

Never forget to review! Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m


	7. Aftermath: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Reply to reviews:**

[Piyocco]  
>Yap, alay... itulah kesanku tentang dia, alay tingkat dewa *guling2*<br>Makasih, makasih... tapi banyak yang lebih dewa dari saya kok n/n  
>Ah, Ichigo dan Rukianya tunggu bentar ya~! Malah seharusnya kukatakan... Ichigo dan Rukianya tunggu lamaaa ya! Maaf, tapi begitulah adanya T_T<br>Oke, ini updatenya~

**Timeline:** After the Ryoka Invasion ended

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. Kejadian yang akan diceritakan akan membuatmu frustasi—lagi-lagi, deh. Dan beberapa agak jayus.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Downfall Arc_

Chapter 7: "Aftermath"

Part II

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

_| 11th Division's Barrack, Soul Society |_

Yachiru menguap lebar. "B. O. S. A. N. BOSAAAAAAAN!" Letnan Divisi Sebelas itu telah berlari berputar-putar, berguling-guling, meloncat-loncat, namun segala hal itu tetap tak dapat mengurangi kebosanan yang hampir melangit. Ia kemudian berlari menyusuri lorong divisi sebelas, mencari seorang shinigami yang bisa diganggunya.

Aha! Ada Ikkaku yang sedang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di bawah pohon! Dengan segera Yachiru melesat berlari ke arahnya, dan langsung menggigit kepalanya.

Ikkaku langsung terbelalak bangun sambil berseru marah, "Oi, jangan memakan kepalaku!"

Di antara gigitan yang penuh dengan air liur itu, Yachiru berseru, "Pachinko-head! Aku bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Sana main sama Taichō!" ujar Ikkaku, kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut. _Aduh, aduh, apa ini, kenapa kok terasa basah-basah... jangan-jangan dia mengeluarkan air liur lagi! EWWGHH!_

"Ken-chan lagi ngelakuin Jinzen, nggak bisa diganggu! Makanya aku ngganggu Pachinko-head aja..." Yachiru akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya dari kepala Ikkaku. Yang disebutkan terakhir itu hanya bisa bersyukur sembah sujud dalam hati sambil menahan keinginan untuk mencekik leher kecil Yachiru. _Demi Spirit King, DIA MENYEBALKAN!_

Yachiru kemudian ikut duduk di samping Ikkaku, melayangkan iris pink miliknya ke kejauhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, lagi ngapain ya Ichi sekarang...?"

"Masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat..." Ikkaku memandangi langit, kemudian memalingkan muka dengan aura suram. "... semoga."

Tendangan Yachiru ke arah hidungnya benar-benar tidak diprediksi oleh Ikkaku. "Uhh, udah botak, pesimis lagi!" serunya.

"Adawww! Biarin! Lagipula kita kan nggak bisa ngecek keadaannya, kan? Kita lagi dihukum!" _Hukum kurungan dalam divisi,_ tepatnya. Hukuman yang begitu memalukan. "Tapi, kata Iba-san, dia lagi menghilang..." Menyinggung nama Iba, Ikkaku merasakan sebuah _anime vein _muncul di kepalanya. Iba, Iba. Kalau Ikkaku tidak merasa malas, ia sudah pasti akan meledak dan berteriak-teriak kesal bak kuda mau kawin. Iba si fukutaichō sialan, licik, licinnya minta ampun! Dia bisa melenggang pergi tanpa dituntut oleh hukum Gotei 13 hanya karena dia memilih untuk _melawan _Ikkaku pada saat mereka dan kapten mereka bertemu... padahal dia jelas-jelas cuma berharap akan mendapat sake gratis!

Sementara itu, mendengar perkataan Ikkaku, Yachiru terlihat berpikir-pikir. "Begitukah...?" katanya. "Yah, aku percaya pasti Ichi selamat!" Ia memutuskan dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau sudah yakin ya sudah sana pergi! Huh, monster pink yang menyebalkan..." Ikkaku bergumam jengkel.

Namun kesialan selalu melahap Ikkaku, seperti Yachiru yang lagi-lagi melahap kepalanya. "Pachinko-head!"

"GYAAAAH!"

o*o*o*o

_| Karakura Hospital, Karakura Town, World of Living |_

Dia telah mengambil jasad anaknya dengan susah payah setelah negosiasi selama dua jam dengan si Kurotsuchi sialan itu, meskipun entah kenapa ia tak dapat menemukan kacamatanya. Dia juga telah membiayai seluruh biaya pemakaman untuknya.

Tapi, tentu saja, di antara lorong rumah sakit bercat putih pucat, Urahara tetap berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"URAHARA KISUKE!" Terdengar gelegar mengerikan, disusul dengan empat panah sekaligus melesat pada tiap suku kata yang dimuntahkan oleh seorang pria berambut putih berkacamata di belakang Urahara.

Mantan kapten divisi dua belas itu hanya menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat topinya untuk merespon panggilan terhadapnya dengan senyuman gugup sambil berkata, "Eh, iya, aku di sini—"

Pria berambut putih itu tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimat. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kuulangi, KAU-HARUS-BERTANGGUNG-JAWAB! Kau membunuh—kau membunuh _anakku!_ Tidak—bisa—dimaafkan!" Ia kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sinar putih berkumpul di sekitar panahnya. "_Licht Regen!_"

"WAAAAAAAAH! AMPUN!"

o*o*o*o

_| Captain's Meeting Room, 1st Division's Barrack, Soul Society |_

Dilema.

Yamamoto menghadapi dilema.

Percaya, atau tidak percaya?

Keadilan yang nyata namun palsu, atau keadilan yang tak kasat mata?

Tapi, hal ini harus dilakukan. Demi keselamatan seluruh shinigami. Seluruh bawahannya, seluruh tentaranya, seluruh...

... seluruh jiwa, yang telah ia perlakukan seperti anak-anaknya.

"Dengan ini, saya, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, sebagai Kapten Komandan Gotei 13, merangkap sebagai pemimpin pemerintahan darurat menggantikan Central 46, menyatakan bahwa Hitsugaya Tōshirō, kapten divisi kesepuluh Gotei 13, bersalah karena terbukti membunuh Aizen Sōsuke, Kapten Divisi Kelima Gotei 13, dan terbukti membunuh seluruh anggota Central 46!"

Ia pun melanjutkannya. "Menimbang beratnya kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh terdakwa, maka dengan ini saya akan memberikan hukuman yaitu memberhentikan terdakwa secara tidak hormat dari organisasi Gotei 13. Selain itu, saya juga akan memberikan hukuman lain, yaitu..."

[flashback]

_Mata Yamamoto yang biasanya tertutup itu kini terbuka lebar._

_Mereka semua... telah ditipu?_

_Oleh Aizen Sōsuke? Melalui Kyōka Suigetsu miliknya itu?_

"_... omong kosong," gumam Yamamoto._

_Hitsugaya hanya membentuk kalimat lain dengan pecahan esnya._

Sa ya tak me min ta An da un tuk per ca ya

Yang pen ting a da lah An da te lah me nge ta hu i nya

_Pecahan es yang terbentuk di depannya itu perlahan digantikan dengan kalimat lain dari Hitsugaya._

Di a pas ti a kan ber u sa ha un tuk mem bu nuh ku ka re na a ku lah sa tu sa tu nya o rang yang ta hu ra ha si a nya

_Shinigami kecil itu menghela napas, berusaha menguatkan diri. Kemudian, sekali lagi pecahan es itu berganti bentuk._

Ma ka da ri i tu a ku me mo hon ke pa da Ya ma mo to sō ta i chō un tuk me ngi rim sa ya ke pen ja ra 'i tu'

_Yamamoto memandanginya, lama. Tak ada kata yang terucap, tak ada pecahan es yang terbentuk. Hal ini begitu jauh di luar jangkauan kenyataan, begitu absurd, tak masuk akal. Ia mencari-cari kebohongan yang terpendam di antara iris biru kehijauan Hitsugaya, namun ia tak menemukannya._

_Kemudian, perlahan, bibir Yamamoto bergerak. "... Baiklah."_

[flashback ends]

"... yaitu, hukuman penjara seumur hidup bagi terdakwa... di _Maggot's Nest_."

"TIDAK!" Pintu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan Rangiku yang memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu meskipun ditahan oleh beberapa anggota divisi pertama yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Shinigami cantik itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan bahunya yang masih belum sembuh. "Taichō!"

Pandangan Hitsugaya yang selama ini hanya memancarkan kedinginan, perlahan melunak ketika melihat kedatangan Rangiku. Ia memandangnya sejenak, kemudian menggeleng perlahan sambil tetap menancapkan iris _teal _miliknya ke dalam iris abu-abu letnannya itu.

Rangiku tak dapat mempercayai perintah yang diberikan Hitsugaya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Taichō..." Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia adalah bawahan Hitsugaya. Ia mendengar, dan ia patuh. Tak ada bantahan, tak ada pertanyaan, tak ada penolakan. Rangiku mengepalkan tangan, dan kemudian membiarkan dirinya sendiri dibawa keluar oleh para anggota divisi pertama.

Membalikkan badan, Hitsugaya kemudian memandangi Yamamoto dengan pandangan dingin tanpa emosi. Pecahan es di depannya, kali ini, hanya membentuk dua patah kata.

_Sa ya me nger ti_

o*o*o*o

_| Kurosaki Residence, Karakura Town, World of Living |_

Urahara ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini.

Ini bahkan lebih parah rasanya daripada saat memberitahu keluarga Ishida. Urahara lebih memilih, untuk sekali ini saja, bahwa Isshin akan berteriak marah dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya dengan raungan umpatan-umpatan bernada murka yang disemburkan kepadanya.

Namun semua itu harapan itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Malah, ketika Urahara menyampaikan berita duka tersebut kepada Isshin, yang disebut belakangan seakan kehilangan segala kontrol terhadap tubuhnya, dan terjatuh duduk ke sofa di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang jelas menyatakan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku, Isshin..." Urahara bergumam lirih terhadap mantan shinigami itu. "Sungguh."

Isshin terlihat pucat, dan memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya ketika ia berucap pelan pada Urahara, "Bisakah... kau memberi kami waktu sejenak?"

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja..." Urahara tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengucapkan 'maaf' dan 'selamat malam' kepadanya, lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

Selagi ia berjalan pulang menuju toko miliknya, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat ke wajahnya, menutupi mukanya selagi ia bergumam, "Aku... tak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku telah melakukan miskalkulasi terbesar sepanjang hidupku..."

o*o*o*o

Ia tak mampu bergerak selama beberapa menit. Seluruh saraf, seluruh indra, seluruh neuron miliknya menjadi tumpul, tak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Hampa.

"Tadaimaa..." Terdengar suara dari depan. Ah. Yuzu dan Karin sudah pulang, rupanya. Isshin berusaha mengubah roman wajahnya, namun sepertinya gagal, karena kedua anaknya itu malah memandangnya dengan kebingungan dan waswas.

"Tō-san, ada apa?" tanya Yuzu dari lorong di luar ruang keluarga.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat," komentar Karin.

Suara Isshin terdengar serak seakan ia tak pernah menggunakan pita suaranya selama sebulan. "Karin, Yuzu."

Karin segera menautkan alisnya, seperti kebiasaan kakaknya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Yuzu yang malah terlihat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Isshin.

"Ada berita penting. Ichigo..." Isshin menelan ludah. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya... namun fakta bahwa Ichigo telah 'menghilang', seperti kata Urahara, tak akan bisa ditutupi untuk selamanya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda...

"Ichigo meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Hening yang menghunjam tajam di antara mereka seakan membekukan waktu, membekukan segala akal pikiran—rasional maupun irasional. Selama beberapa saat, yang ada hanyalah kenyataan yang seakan menggantung di udara.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Namun kenyataannya hal itu terjadi, dan hal itu _lebih_ dari sekadar meremukkan hati mereka.

"Ayah bercanda!" Karin berseru. "Ayah bercanda, kan, seperti biasanya Ayah bercanda kan? Meskipun hal ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon! AYAH BERCANDA, KAN?" Nadanya naik satu oktaf.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Isshin menggeleng.

Karin terjatuh lemas di lantai. Segala ruang dan waktu dan dimensi seakan menghilang.

Kemudian, Yuzu terisak. Dan menangis. Air mata terus mengalir deras membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Sesekali ia menjerit, keras, melengking, sambil terus menumpahkan air mata.

Karin mendekati Yuzu, lalu memeluknya. Ia berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak mengikuti reaksi saudara itu, namun apa daya butiran-butiran kristal air mata telah mampu menyelinap keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tak dapat menahan kesengsaraannya lagi, Isshin bangkit dan ikut memeluk mereka berdua. Ketiga Kurosaki tersebut tenggelam dalam rasa kesedihan yang mendalam, seakan menghisap mereka ke dalam pusaran air di antara samudra luas tak berujung.

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang anak, seorang kakak, seorang pelindung bagi keluarga mereka, telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

o*o*o*o

_| Captain's Office, 2nd Division's Barrack, Soul Society |_

Tangan Soifon dengan lincah berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, menandatangani berkas-berkas laporan yang telah dikirim ke mejanya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Seleksi calon anggota Patrol Corps telah memasuki tahap kedua... pelaksanaan hukuman untuk seabrek shinigami terkait penerobosan Ryoka... anggaran divisi yang harus dikoreksi lagi... penambahan AC di beberapa ruangan markas divisi... beberapa informasi vital... penerimaan beberapa alat khusus dari divisi dua belas...

Matanya menyipit. _Pemindahan Hitsugaya Tōshirō ke penjara Maggot's Nest._

Jadi, hukumannya sudah ditentukan, ya. Aneh juga Sōtaichō tidak memberlakukan hukuman mati kepadanya. Tapi, penjara itu juga sama parahnya dengan hukuman mati, jadi apa bedanya? Soifon hampir saja menandatangani berkas tersebut tanpa membaca apa-apa ketika beberapa kata tertangkap oleh sudut matanya.

_Dengan tambahan kondisi sebagai berikut..._

Eh.

Eh...

EH?

Soifon terpaksa membaca ulang. _Dengan tambahan kondisi sebagai berikut... penggunaan Ruang Bawah Tanah A dan penyitaan zanpakutō tanpa dipatahkan?_

Alisnya bertaut. Apa yang dipikirkan Sōtaichō? Seharusnya ruang bawah tanah itu hanya digunakan dalam kondisi khusus yang mendesak. Dan penyitaan zanpakutō tanpa dipatahkan... itu hanya semakin meningkatkan resiko kaburnya penghuni sel!

Sekali lagi, _apa yang di pikirkan Sōtaichō?_

o*o*o*o

_| Karakura Graves, Karakura Town, World of Living |_

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Bulir air mata itu tak dapat terhenti.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Dahulu, istrinya tercinta telah meninggalkan dirinya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kepahitan.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Sekarang, anaknya tersayang juga telah meninggalkan dirinya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekosongan.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Ia tak dapat menghadapi istrinya lagi. Ia telah melanggar janjinya terhadap istrinya untuk melidungi Ichigo.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Dan sekarang... apa? Sekarang, apa tujuannya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan? Untuk menantikan hilangnya orang lain yang disayanginya, sebelum waktunya?

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Apakah Yuzu dan Karin akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Ichigo? Apakah mereka juga akan meninggalkannya sebelum dirinya meninggalkan mereka?

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Tak ada gunanya.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Hidup ini tak ada gunanya.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Keberadaannya pun, juga tak ada gunanya.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Apakah... ia akan membiarkan rasa tidak berguna itu terus menghinggapinya?

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Mungkin tidak. Mungkin... ia akan belajar meraih kekuatannya kembali. Agar ia dapat melindungi sisa-sisa keluarganya... sisa-sisa kewarasannya.

"Masaki... maafkan aku."

Sungguh, Masaki. Maafkan Isshin... karena ia tak bisa melindunginya dan Ichigo. Namun kali ini ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya sehingga ia bisa menjauhkan Yuzu dan Karin dari nasib yang sama seperti Masaki, ataupun Ichigo...

"_Maafkan... aku... Masaki..."_

Air mata itu terus bergulir membasahi pipinya, membasahi jiwanya.

o*o*o*o

_| A month later. Maggot's Nest, Soul Society |_

Sinar mata beriris biru kehijauan itu tak pernah padam. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, tak pernah, bahkan sedetik pun, tak pernah sinar cahaya yang tertanam dalam-dalam di iris mata itu padam.

Meskipun sekarang, sinar itu terus menyala karena alasan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan sebulan yang lalu.

_Aizen..._

Kata itu terucapkan di dalam hatinya, setiap hari, setiap waktu berlalu. Seperti mantra, kata itu terus membakar dirinya dalam suatu kekuatan yang, pada awalnya, terasa aneh, nyaris asing baginya. Namun sekarang, ia menggenggam kekuatan itu kuat-kuat dalam jiwanya. Hanya karena kekuatan itulah ia bisa mempertahankan setiap inci kewarasannya, eksistensi dirinya, di dalam salah satu tempat tersuram di Soul Society.

Maggots' Nest.

Tempat yang cukup nyaman, sebenarnya. Para penghuninya boleh bergerak bebas, makanan selalu disediakan, mereka dipersilakan untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka suka asalkan mereka tidak melanggar peraturan.

Tapi semua itu tak berarti baginya.

Ah. Ia merasakan kekuatan itu kembali lagi, kali ini mencengkeram jiwanya dengan kuat. Anehnya, ia merasa nyaman. Perasaan yang sangat langka baginya, karena hampir setiap waktu ia hanya merasakan kekosongan yang dalam di dalam hati. Ia merasa memiliki tujuan... dan karena tujuan itulah, ia masih bisa mengembangkan paru-parunya untuk bernapas, untuk hidup, untuk mempertahankan eksistensi dirinya di dunia fana ini.

Hirup napas, dalam-dalam.

Hembuskan.

Hirup.

Hembuskan.

Ia merasakan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan... yang bersumber pada rasa dendam. Dendam tak berkesudahan...

... bunuh Aizen.

Aizen. Sosok berkacamata itu kembali menyalakan dinginnya kemarahan yang membara. Membuatnya mati rasa, membuatnya melupakan dasar kemanusiaannya sendiri, membuatnya tak dapat merasakan emosi lain selain kemarahan.

Dan kepahitan.

_Aizen._

Kuat, sangat kuat... ia tahu bahwa Aizen sangatlah kuat. Bahkan, bisa dipastikan bahwa kekuatan milik Aizen hampir menyamai kekuatan Yamamoto-sōtaichō sendiri. Namun ia tak sudi membiarkan kenyataan tak penting seperti itu menghalangi tujuannya, menghalangi segala inti dendam miliknya... untuk membunuhnya.

_Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat._

Menjadi lebih kuat... dan kuat... dan kuat... hanya untuk membunuhnya.

Rasa dingin yang familier menyentuh jiwanya. _Hyōrinmaru..._

_**Kau tidak sendirian**_. Suara itu muncul dari ketiadaan, meskipun—anehnya—terdengar jelas, seakan sumber suara itu terucap di dekat telinganya.

_... dōmo arigatō_, pemiliknya menjawab.

Hyōrinmaru tersenyum. Senyum yang sedih, namun tegar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan tuannya itu menanggung beban yang menyakitkan ini sendirian... dan ia tahu bahwa tuannya sangat berterima kasih akan hal tersebut.

Shinigami itu kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya semula. Hitsugaya Tōshirō, mantan Kapten Divisi Kesepuluh dari Gotei 13, penghuni tetap sel 133 C dari Maggot's Nest, berjalan menyusuri lorong penjara tersebut dengan langkah tegap dan tegas. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan serpihan-serpihan es yang terbentuk di setiap langkahnya, seakan berharap bahwa beban masa lalunya juga ikut meninggalkannya bersama dengan es tersebut.

"Ara, Hitsugaya-kun," seseorang berucap.

Tōshirō segera berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut panjang yang dipilin rapi di depan tubuhnya menghampirinya. Unohana Retsu, Tōshirō mengenalinya. Kapten Divisi Keempat itu menghampirinya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan tahanan-tahanan lain yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat wanita itu.

Pecahan es segera terbentuk. _A da a pa U no ha na ta i chō ?_

"Aku membawa berita penting untukmu..." Unohana berhenti sejenak untuk menyusun kata-katanya. "Luka yang diderita Hinamori-fukutaichō lebih parah daripada yang kuduga. Beberapa organ tubuh yang penting, seperti paru-paru, ikut terluka. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku telah berhasil meminta proses regenerasi organ untuk Hinamori- fukutaichō dari divisi dua belas. Hanya saja..."

Hitsugaya mengangkat alis, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa wajah Unohana terlihat sangat sedih. "Hanya saja... jika segalanya telah selesai, kesembuhannya akan bergantung pada dirinya sendiri. Peran stabilitas mental sangat esensial dalam penyembuhan raga, Hitsugaya-kun. Dengan seluruh kejadian yang barusan terjadi, aku khawatir bahwa Hinamori-fukutaichō tak akan bisa terbangun dari koma..."

Hitsugaya setuju dalam hati.

Unohana melanjutkan, "... karena itu, aku telah meminta kepada Kurotsuchi-taichō untuk memodifikasi ingatan Hinamori-fukutaichō."

Mata Tōshirō melebar. Dengan cepat pecahan es terbentuk.

_Me mo di fi ka si i ngat an Hi na mo ri ? A pa i ngat an yang di mo di fi ka si i tu ber hu bung an de ngan . . ._

Unohana tersenyum lemah. "Ya, Hitsugaya-kun. Ingatannya tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan Aizen Sōsuke tidak akan pernah kembali lagi permukaan."

Napas Tōshirō yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya dapat dihembuskan keluar dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia baru saja akan mengatur pecahan esnya untuk membentuk kata-kata terima kasih ketika Unohana berbicara kembali.

"Tapi, hal lain yang menjadi efek samping dari modifikasi tersebut adalah..." Unohana berhenti sebentar, kemudian menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan berita penting ini kepada Hitsugaya, "... segala ingatan Hinamori-fukutaichō tentang dirimu... juga akan menghilang," kata Unohana dengan nada yang meminta maaf. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum yang sangat sedih.

Tōshirō terdiam. Selama beberapa detik, hanya keheningan yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa saat, Tōshirō kembali menghembuskan napas secara perlahan. Tak ada emosi apapun di matanya ketika ia memandang Unohana lurus-lurus dengan senyum kecil, kosong.

_I tu a da lah ja lan ke lu ar pa ling ba ik da ri yang bi sa ku ha rap kan_

_Te ri ma ka sih ba nyak a tas se ga la u sa ha mu U no ha na ta i chō_

Unohana memandanginya dengan sedih. Ia tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Tōshirō yang sesungguhnya, namun ia hanya dapat mengatakan, "Tidak masalah, Hitsugaya-kun. _Shitsurei shimasu_..."

o*o*o*o

Ketika Hyōrinmaru dapat merasakan reiatsu Unohana yang semakin menjauh, ia kemudian melayang menuju ke suatu tempat di ujung jiwa Tōshirō. Hyōrinmaru memandang ke arah satu-satunya padang kehijauan yang selalu penuh dengan bunga-bunga di salah satu sudut jiwanya itu. Ia berharap bahwa berita yang dibawakan oleh kapten divisi keempat itu tak akan mengubah apapun terhadap padang bunga tersebut, tapi ia salah.

Padang bunga tersebut telah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh es yang membekukan.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Notes:**

Dan inilah akhir dari Downfall Arc. Bener-bener downfall ya? Hehehe, sori. Yang tahu arti dari bagian yang terakhir, ayoo angkat tangan! =D

Fic ini, nanti jika menyentuh angka 10 chapter, akan kunaikkan ratingnya jadi **M**, alias cocok untuk pembaca umur 16 tahun ke atas. Alasannya karena... _well_... tau sendiri lah nanti. Jadi jangan kaget kalau mendadak hilang dari peredaran, karena fic ini ternyata sembunyi di balik selubung bernama **MATURE** XD

Arigatō gozaimasu untuk: _CelestialxXxAngel_ (ganti nama ya? Wuuw!), _Diarza_, _Azalea_ _Yukiko_, _Piyocco_, dan _Ray_ _Kousen7_. Astaga, tak bisa kucurahkan betapa ingin kuberikan ledakan cinta dariku #plak!

Never forget to review! Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m

-curhatan author- astaganagabiruajeeeb! Aku secara ga sadar bikin fanfic yang isinya gore dan bloodbath! Mau diapakan ini? Dipublish? Nanti citraku sebagai author polos rusak dong? #ditendang –curhatan author end!-

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Cutted Scene:** (tidak jadi dipakai karena tidak nyambung dengan jalan cerita pada akhirnya... so, no more UlquiHime, guys and girls! Lols)

_| Urahara Shōten, Karakura Town, World of Living |_

Jinta berlari menyusuri koridor. Ia tak mempedulikan napasnya yang semakin memburu. Ketika ia tiba di tempat yang ingin didatanginya, ia langung membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berseru, "Tessai-san. Tessai-san! Inoue-san... m-masih hidup!"

"APA?" seru Tessai, yang segera berlari mengikuti Ururu yang menunjukkan lokasi dimana Orihime sedang dirawat. Mantan kapten Kidō Corps itu segera menghampiri tempat tidur Orihime dan melakukan berbagai macam Kidō untuk mengetahui kondisinya. "Untunglah aku segera memasangkan Kidō penjaga stabilitas, tapi aku tidak mengira ia akan bertahan hidup..." Tessai bergumam kecil. Sesaat kemudian, alisnya semakin bertaut. "Kalau begini terus, kondisinya akan semakin kritis. Aku butuh tambahan bantuan..."

"Akan kubantu, Tessai-san. Akan kubantu sekuat yang aku bisa."

Tessai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Urahara-dono..."

Urahara terlihat begitu serius, penuh determinasi. _Aku akan menyelamatkannya, dan pasti akan membuatnya hidup kembali... sebagai penebus dosaku._

* * *

><p><strong>TOOOOT! Sayang sekali Inoue tak bisa bertahan hidup! <strong>#plak


	8. Kōtotsu

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all if it's characters are not mine. But the idea and storyline of 'A Living Fear' are mine.

**Comments:** Maapkeun! Sungguh maapkeun! Saya terlena dengan sekolah... (oke, salah pilih kata-kata. Bukan terlena tapi TERBEBANI). Sekali lagi maafkan author dodol ini sampe tega nelantarin ALF. Ini udah apdet kok u_u

Oh ya, aku lupa ngomong sesuatu. Untuk arc ini dan selanjutnya, saya akan memberikan sebuah peringatan yang cukup... ehm... penting. (iya, soalnya ngomongnya pake bahasa resmi segala)

Arc ini, dan arc-arc selanjutnya, ditulis dengan bahasa yang TWISTED.

Jadi bagi mereka yang masih normal, atau nggak suka sesuatu yang tidak normal, atau cuma 'merasa' normal (padahal ngga), atau bagi yang tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti pembantaian yang dilakukan dengan seringai di bibir... _hati hati, anda sudah diperingatkan di chapter ini, karena kegilaan yang akan diceritakan di fanfic ini akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Saya NGGAK AKAN nulis peringatan ini lagi._

**Timeline:** After Kurosaki Ichigo was thrown into the Dangai by Aizen

**Warnings:** Kemungkinan OOC. Bahasa Hollow Ichigo yang penuh warna dan warni dan wirni.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A Living Fear**

_The Ancient Hollow Arc_

Chapter 8: "Kōtotsu"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Setahun.

Lima menit.

Dua puluh abad.

Tiga jam.

Lima hari.

Empat detik.

Satu dasawarsa.

Ia sama sekali tak dapat membedakan waktu yang mengalir di antara serabut-serabut halus Kōryu.

Lagipula, apa faedahnya menghitung waktu? Waktu dan ruang adalah satu di sini. Satu bentuk, satu kesatuan, satu jalinan yang tak terpisahkan; terajut di antara lapisan Kōryu yang selalu mengalir. Masa depan, masa kini, dan masa lalu bercampur baur menjadi suatu keadaan yang tak dapat dipikirkan dengan akal maupun logika.

Akal.

Logika.

Tanpa kehadiran Hōgyoku, pikirannya perlahan berubah. Bermutasi. Perlahan, keinginannya untuk membunuh melepaskan diri. Begitu juga instingnya. Begitu juga kekuatan Hollow miliknya.

Dengan segera, ia kembali tersadar sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dengan segera, ia kembali tersadar akan perbuatan apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap teman-temannya.

Dengan segera, pita suaranya bergetar hebat ketika Ichigo menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa, meratapi segala-galanya.

Ia seakan dapat melihat lagi pemandangan paling menyakitkan itu.

Mata Inoue.

Mata Chad.

Mata Ganju.

Ia terisak. Refleksi dirinya, monster, terpantul di bola mata mereka selagi ia mencabik kulit dan tulang leher mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

Monster. Ia telah menjadi monster. Tak ada yang bisa merubah fakta itu...

Bahunya bergerak naik turun perlahan—ia tertawa pelan. Dengan segera tawa itu berubah menjadi tawa melengking tinggi, menyerupai jeritan.

Jeritan pilu.

Ichigo mengeluarkan segala perasaannya, segala keputusasaannya, segala kemarahan, frustasi, rasa bersalah, dan rasa ketiadaan yang semakin memuncak. Ia kembali menjerit, meraung, melolong, menangis—suaranya melengking tinggi di antara keheningan abadi di Dangai.

Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan kehadiran Kōtotsu yang melaju ke tempatnya berada dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kereta api itu segera menelan Ichigo selagi dia masih terus menumpahkan segala emosinya.

Jauh di sudut jiwanya, seseorang berdiri di atas salah satu jendela gedung dengan gravitasi menyamping. Ia memandangi badai terhebat yang pernah terjadi di jiwa Ichigo dengan pandangan matanya yang semakin menyipit. Kulitnya basah, pakaiannya basah, rambutnya basah, wajahnya basah, segalanya yang menempel padanya menjadi basah, namun ia tak peduli. Wajahnya terlihat serius, sangat kontras dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari mulutnya bak perangko.

"Raja bodo'."

o*o*o*o

Ichigo menemukan dirinya terbaring di gedung menyamping di sudut jiwanya.

Ia dapat merasakan tajamnya titik-titik air yang masih terus membasahi segalanya. Hujan. Banjir. Badai. Semuanya menjadi satu.

"HOI, KING _GUOBLOG!_"

Ichigo hanya diam saja dengan panggilan itu.

Jengkel karena dikacangi, Hollow Ichigo kemudian muncul mendadak, entah dari mana. Ia segera mendatangi Ichigo.

"Gue manggil loe!"

Ichigo masih terdiam.

Hollow Ichigo menendang Ichigo yang sama sekali tak bereaksi terhadap kelakuan agresifnya.

"Menyedihkan banget loe, Ichigo!" sembur Hollow itu marah. Dengan segera ia mematerialisasikan Zangetsu putih di tangannya, dan menekankan sisi tajam Zangetsu putih itu ke leher Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aliran darah kecil yang muncul dari kulit Ichigo yang tergores. "Loe bahkan nggak pantes gue panggil 'King' lagi!"

Kali ini Ichigo merespon perkataannya. "Memangnya aku memaksamu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'King'? Aku bukan rajamu. Ya, bunuh saja aku. Lakukan. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan—mengambil alih tubuhku?" tanya Ichigo pahit. "Hidupku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi tanpa teman-temanku, _nakama_ku. Seharusnya aku melindungi mereka, tapi ternyata... aku malah membunuh mereka." Dengusan getir menyelinap keluar dari mulutnya, ia tampak begitu menderita.

Wajah Hollow itu semakin tertekuk tak senang melihat 'King'nya terlihat begitu lemah.

"Gue ga bakalan ngebunuh loe, Ichigo!" seru Hollow itu, nadanya lebih dari sekedar marah. Ia _murka_. "Gue bakalan ngebiarin loe hidup dengan penderitaan loe yang menyedihkan itu!"

Zangetsu mendadak muncul. Segala yang menempel di tubuhnya pun terlihat basah. "Hollow," panggilnya.

"_Urusai, Ossan!_"Hollow itu menukas dengan nada jengkel, tatapan matanya masih tertancap di sosok menyedihkan Ichigo.

"Hollow!" Zangetsu tetap memanggilnya, nada suaranya menjadi lebih serius... lebih serius daripada suaranya yang biasa, yang biasanya sudah selalu serius. "Ada beberapa Adjuchas mendekat. Meskipun kau hanya bisa menggerakkan insting semata, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini!"

"Cheh!" Dengan terpaksa ia menarik kembali pedangnya. "_Pathetic King_!" semburnya, kemudian menghilang, kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata—atau, lebih tepatnya, kembali tersadar di dalam Kōtotsu untuk memerangi segala Hollow yang telah ditelan oleh kereta api tersebut.

"Aku... memang menyedihkan, tidakkah begitu, Zangetsu?" tanya Ichigo lemah, disusul tawa miris. Zangetsu memandangnya dengan sedih dari balik kacamata hitam yang selalu dikenakannya.

Jiwa zanpakutō itu berkata, "Mengapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku membunuh mereka. Dengan tanganku sendiri," Ichigo berkata dengan pahit.

Zangetsu berhenti sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Jika kamu tidak membunuh mereka, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mereka..." Ichigo terlihat tidak yakin. "Mereka akan dihukum mati karena kejahatan yang tidak mereka lakukan. Dan... mereka juga akan disiksa."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka dari takdir yang mengerikan itu?" tanya Zangetsu.

Ichigo memalingkan muka. "Sejujurnya, ya."

"Berarti kau memang telah menyelamatkan mereka," Zangetsu mengangguk pelan. "Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat jika kau melakukannya dengan penuh keyakinan, Ichigo. Hanya sesali apa yang kauperbuat dengan penuh keraguan. Keragu-raguan berarti kau tahu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah."

"Jadi, menurutmu aku melakukan tindakan yang benar dengan membunuh mereka?" tanya Ichigo, memandang Zangetsu lurus-lurus.

Jiwa zanpakutō itu terdiam sejenak. "Bukan aku yang memutuskan apakah tindakanmu benar atau salah, tetapi dirimu sendiri. Tanyakan hatimu. Jernihkan pikiranmu. Gunakan logika, realita, namun yang terpenting, gunakan nuranimu sendiri... Ichigo."

o*o*o*o

_| A few days later. Or maybe an hour later. Or maybe a year later. Or maybe... yesterday? Gah, this is Kōtotsu, there's no way I know the time here, dammit! |_

Ia peduli pada King.

... B-BAH!

Hollow itu merasa malu sendiri. Tapi, hal itu memang tak dapat ia pungkiri. Ia peduli pada King. Kepedulian itu tidak hanya didasari pada pengetahuan bahwa jika King-nya mati maka ia pun mati. Ya, bukan hanya itu. Kepeduliannya didasari pada sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih kompleks, lebih membingungkan daripada hanya sekedar insting bertahan hidup semata.

Entah apa yang mendasarinya. Hollow itu tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan, sekali lagi, hanyalah King.

Ia selalu menggunakan segala kesempatan yang ada untuk meleburkan diri kembali ke jiwanya, hanya untuk mengecek keadaan King.

Sekarang, hujan itu telah berhenti. Namun mendung masih mengangkasa bebas. Ia mengerling ke sana-sini. Disana rupanya si King rambut oranye itu. Tapi... _meh_. Masih menyedihkan. Si kepala stroberi itu sedang tidur melintang, menghadap langit dengan wajahnya yang biasa: alis bertautan dan tanpa kehadiran senyuman. Heh. Tidur atau bangun sama saja, tampangnya sama-sama depresi. Ia melangkah mendekati King-nya itu, memandanginya dengan mata yang menyipit.

Ia ingin sekali menusuknya dengan Zangetsu agar dia kembali memiliki semangat hidupnya. Ia ingin sekali menebasnya dengan Zangetsu agar dia kembali memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat bangkit dari kesedihannya. Tapi... sekarang, ia sudah terlalu lemah, bahkan hanya untuk mempertahankan kehidupannya. Hanya gara-gara beberapa gelintir orang yang ia sebut sebagai 'teman'.

Tanpa sadar ia bergumam kecil, "Kau adalah satu. Kita adalah satu. Apa yang kau takutkan? Tinggalkan ketakutanmu. Lihatlah ke depan."

Namun, Hollow itu dikejutkan oleh suara Ichigo yang mendadak menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus itu. "Teruslah maju dan jangan berhenti. Kau akan menua jika kau mundur. Kau akan mati jika kau ragu."

Ia mengerlingkan iris matanya yang kekuningan ke arah Ichigo, yang rupanya sudah terbangun. "Heh. Masih punya harapan juga loe."

Senyum yang mencapai wajah Ichigo terlihat sangat pahit. "Yah, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu parah seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Hollow itu mendesah kesal. "Kalo loe lebih suka nenggelamin diri loe dalam kesedihan, silakan deh. Gue ga ngelarang. Tapi jangan ajak gue juga."

Ichigo berkontemplasi akan hal tersebut. Ia pun berkontemplasi akan seluruh hal yang sekarang terjadi. Ichigo tak begitu menyadarinya pada saat pertama kali Hollow-nya menendang dirinya, namun ia sadar bahwa sekarang Hollow miliknya itu ternyata tidak sedang berusaha untuk membunuhnya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dahulu di tengah pertarungannya dengan Kenpachi. Ada apakah gerangan? Apakah Hollow itu berusaha mengelabuinya? Atau... jangan-jangan... apakah inilah sifat asli Hollow-nya: kelakuan saja yang bejat, tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik?

Ia memutuskan untuk mengetes Hollow-nya itu. "Hoi, Hollow. Kenapa kamu membantuku?"

"Bantu apaan?"

"Kenapa kau... berusaha menghiburku?" Ichigo bertanya, merasa sedikit blak-blakan.

Hollow itu cuma mendengus, menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan jawaban yang sama blak-blakannya. "Gue ga bantu loe. Gue cuma benci punya King yang Emo. Kliatan lemah banget. Masa gue harus tunduk sama King yang lemah? Nggak punya tujuan hidup lagi."

Jadi, memang benar. Ichigo sekarang percaya bahwa Hollow itu memang tidak berniat buruk. Ichigo kemudian melayangkan kedua hazel miliknya ke kejauhan, dan memutar pembicaraan ke arah yang lain sama sekali. "Pernahkah kamu merasa sedih, Hollow?"

Iris keemasan itu memandangi Ichigo dalam tatapan kosong sementara Hollow itu mengingat-ingat kejadian demi kejadian yang membuat kebahagiaannya menguap. Dan selalu, _selalu_, kejadian itu pasti berhubungan dengan Ichigo yang sedang meregang nyawa. Kenapa harus selalu dia, sih?

Dengan enggan Hollow itu menjawab, "Pernah. Dan itu adalah pengalaman paling nggak enak. Gue nggak habis pikir loe masih mau aja ditelen hidup-hidup ama kesedihan loe."

Sinar mata Ichigo mulai meredup kembali. "Teman-temanku..."

Kejengkelan kembali menguasainya. "Woi! Lama-lama gue jadi nyesel ga ngebunuh mereka dari dulu sebelum mereka bikin loe menyedihkan kayak gini! Sekali lagi, kematian mereka itu. Bukan. Kesalahan. Loe! Loe ngelakuin ini semua supaya mereka nggak lebih menderita lagi, kan?"

"..." Ichigo hanya terdiam.

Hollow itu menggeleng frustasi. "Loe nyadar ga sih kalo loe tuh nggak bener-bener ditinggal sama mereka?"

"... hah?"

"D'oh, keidiotan loe tuh bener-bener _unbelievable_. Selama loe bisa inget mereka, King... loe cuma perlu inget doang. Inget mereka, dan mereka pun bakalan hidup terus di hati loe. Ngapain sedih kalo mereka emang ngedampingin kita terus, meski mereka udah ga ada di sini? Mereka kan masih berada di hati loe?"

Ichigo masih terdiam.

"Ato apa loe bener-bener percaya kalo mereka pasti ninggalin loe? Wah, kalo gitu gue ga yakin apa mereka tuh beneran 'nakama' loe, deh," ucapnya panjang lebar sembari bersidekap.

Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Hollow yang (tidak seperti biasanya) benar-benar bijaksana, Ichigo kehilangan napasnya sesaat. "Kau... benar, sepertinya."

Hollow itu bisa merasakan kepalanya membesar karena kesombongannya. "Ha! Gue emang pasti bener lah!"

Akhirnya setitik senyuman mampu mencapai sudut bibir Ichigo. "Aku masih tetap ingin tahu siapa namamu..."

"Gue ga punya nama, King. Inget ga sih?"

"Iya juga sih," gumam Ichigo, teringat pertarungannya dengan Byakuya. "Hei. Kenapa kau suka memanggilku sebagai 'King'?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat seringai Hollow itu melebar, kalau memang bisa lebih lebar daripada sekarang. "Apa loe nggak nyadar? Loe kan yang biasanya ngendaliin tubuh ini. Loe juga ngerajain tempat ini. Gue sebagai 'kuda' yang jadi bawahan cuma bisa pasrah aja punya 'joki' yang dudut, tolol, dan lemah kayak loe."

"Kau senang sekali mengejekku, ya?" Ichigo menjadi kesal.

"Ini bukan ejekan. Ini mah kenyataan."

"Mau kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak lemah?" Perlahan Ichigo memanggil Zangetsu yang mendadak muncul di tangannya.

"Sia-sia, King. Loe ga bakal bisa menang ngelawan 'kuda'mu ini!" Berlawanan dengan perkataan yang diserukannya, Hollow itu langsung mematerialisasikan Zangetsu dengan warna terbalik di tangannya. Ichigo menautkan alisnya.

"Katanya sia-sia, tapi kau tetap memunculkan Zangetsu aneh itu..."

Hollow itu bergumam di belakang Ichigo, "Loe banyak ngomong juga ya."

TRANG!

Ichigo langsung menahan serangan dari Hollow-nya itu. "Ooh, hebat juga loe, King," puji Hollow itu dengan senyuman sadis.

Ichigo mendengus. "Sori ya. Aku memang keren."

"Pffft. Kita liat aja, sapa yang lebih keren... loe ato gue?!" Ia berteriak, kembali menebaskan Zangetsu yang berwarna terbalik itu ke arah Ichigo.

Dengan segera, mereka tenggelam dalam pertarungan. Serangan demi serangan diberikan, tebasan demi tebasan dilayangkan, hujatan demi hujatan dilontarkan—dalam kasus Hollow Ichigo, tentu. Entah berapa lama mereka terlarut dalam melodi indah pertarungan mereka. Hollow itu seakan mabuk, pertarungan mereka bagaikan ekstasi terhebat yang pernah ia rasakan.

Pedang dengan pedang.

Darah dengan darah.

Nafas dengan nafas.

Kemudian, sekali lagi bertemulah pedang dengan pedang.

Ya, Hollow itu tak peduli dengan lamanya waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama dengan King-nya dalam pertarungan surgawi ini. Hanya ada dia dan King. Cuma itu yang berarti sekarang.

Ichigo pun menemukan dirinya _menikmati _pertarungan dengan Hollow-nya. Padahal, dulu ia melawannya dengan penuh ketakutan. Ya, dirinya yang dulu benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia diam-diam setuju dengan pandangan Hollow itu tentang dirinya. Ia memang lemah.

Ia ingin jadi kuat.

Ia sangat ingin menjadi kuat.

Agar ia tak perlu mengulang peristiwa mengerikan itu lagi.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memuntahkan seluruh rasa frustasi, depresi, dan kesedihannya dalam bentuk ayunan tajam pedang Zangetsu...

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Notes:**

1. Setidaknya, adjuchas yang dimakan Kōtotsu di sini berhasil bertahan hidup laah.

2. Nulis 'tajamnya titik-titik air' membuatku teringat akan pengalaman sepeda motoran di antara hujan deres tanpa penutup helm... AKU DITAMPAR-TAMPAR OLEH AIR HUJAN D: *curcol ga penting*

Never forget to review, please. Hehe. Arigatō gozaimasu m(_ _)m


End file.
